


SILENCE

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Ben is an asshole, Bounty Hunters, Brainwashing, Captivity, Choking, Darkfic, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Extinction, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Handmaid's Tale Vibes, Hate Sex, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infertility, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, Mind Games, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Road Trips, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Virus, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Геморрагический вирус, заразивший мировые источники воды, вызвал массовую эпидемию бесплодия среди женщин, зачастую приводящего к мучительной смерти. По мере того, как население планеты стремительно сокращалось, Штаты разделились на две фракции: Первый орден, где процветала продажа женщин для удовольствия, и Республику, где редких женщин, невосприимчивых к вирусу, пускали на размножение ради спасения человечества.Обе стороны промывали мужчинам мозги, чтобы обеспечить соблюдение нового мирового порядка, и не гнушались нанимать охотников для розыска тех, кто решил прятаться. Это был прибыльный бизнес, но когда охотник Бен Соло нашел устойчивую к вирусу Рей Кеноби, он решил помочь ей добраться до Сопротивления – не бесплатно, разумеется.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SILENCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720663) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Это — вымышленный от и до постапокалиптический мир. Все названия медицинских препаратов, их действие, симптомы и побочные эффекты, упомянутые в тексте, также являются вымышленными, любые совпадения случайны. 
> 
> SILENCE* — молчание, тишина, безмолвие.

Дождь. Всегда дождь.

Дрожа, я смотрела в окно моей хижины и видела, как вода стекает по грязным стеклам. Столько времени миновало с тех пор, как все пошло прахом — долгие месяцы я провела в полном одиночестве на северо-западном побережье. Чтобы выжить, я охотилась на белок, собирала травы, но… как же это отстойно…

«Рей. Держись от них подальше. Не высовывайся».

Да-да, яснее некуда. Если меня найдут, то мне путь один — на продажу.

Небо разверзлось, и дождь по-настоящему забарабанил по крыше. Я оторвалась от окна, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии протечек на потолке, разожгла очаг и отправилась на кухню. Год выдался безрадостным, но выбор вариантов для меня оставался невелик. Идти к людям было слишком рискованно. Если я наткнусь на мужчин, они продадут меня или… или кое-что похуже.

Я разогрела на плите просроченную пачку равиоли, размышляя о прошедшем десятилетии. Эпидемия бесплодия породила массовую панику… Мне повезло: приемная мать заставила меня спрятаться — и как раз вовремя. Большинство женщин к тому времени уже забрали для размножения.

Сегодня для Рей Кеноби наступила еще одна тихая ночь. Я сидела в своей крохотной гостиной, под шум дождя ковыряясь в склизких равиоли, и думала, какая же я счастливая. От каких ужасов избавила меня Лея.

Перед сном я почитала книгу — «Грозовой перевал» — и устроилась на лежанке. Лея не сомневалась насчет того, что мир рано или поздно исцелится, поэтому наказала мне прятаться до тех времен. Сейчас мне исполнилось девятнадцать, в собственное убежище я ушла в семнадцать, а до этого долгие годы она заботилась обо мне. Моя вовлеченность в дела внешнего мира сводилась к нулю, но меня все устраивало. Я знала, что там для меня нет места.

Я заснула и увидела сон — о чем-то… большем.

Проснувшись, я собралась предпринять вылазку за едой. Я завернулась в простую коричневую накидку и двинулась в лес, стараясь не слишком отдаляться от дома. Я собирала ягоды, коренья и проверяла ловушки. Там оказалась одна белка и, к сожалению, несъедобный скунс. Присев рядом с ним, я вскрыла тушку — пусть подкрепятся другие животные — и спустилась к реке, к моим садкам.

И, ох, мне повезло — форель! Я запищала от удовольствия и опрокинула садок, полный бьющейся рыбы, на берег, чтобы сразу заняться разделкой. Я давно привыкла иметь дело с еще живой добычей. Мне требовался протеин.

В приподнятом настроении, с кучей трофеев, я вернулась домой и сложила часть рыбы в холодильник, посыпав ее солью. Электричества у меня не было, но я знала, что соль помогает сохранить пищу чуть дольше. Нарезав зелени и немного фруктов к ужину, я пожарила форель на плите.

Ужин получился сытный. Расправившись с ним, я облизала пальцы и вышла на крыльцо, чтобы полюбоваться закатом. Тихо. Всегда так тихо. Я легла спать и проснулась с рассветом.

Лея прятала меня в глуши секвойных лесов на западе штата Вашингтон. Вряд ли кто-нибудь мог найти меня здесь. Я мурлыкала под нос песенку, шагая привычной дорожкой, и, протянув руку, прикоснулась к раскидистым листьям папоротника. Пальцы стали мокрыми от росы. Общество исцелится… скоро.

Я вздохнула — и тут хрустнула ветка.

— О-у, а что это у нас здесь?

Глубокий голос — мужчина. Оцепенев, я медленно оглянулась через плечо и увидела его — в пятнадцати футах от меня под деревом. Черные волосы были завязаны в хвост, экипировка, похоже, включала все мыслимые виды оружия, образ завершали черные сапоги. Такой высокий… выше шести футов, и с широченными плечами. Его губы растянулись в ухмылке, когда он встретил мой полный ужаса взгляд и лениво снял с бедра парализатор.

Я подалась назад, переступив ногами в ботинках на тонкой подошве.

— Я… я не хочу никаких проблем.

Мужчина вскинул темные брови и без колебаний направился ко мне.

— Ну, сейчас получишь немного.

Я выхватила пистолет и выстрелила, не целясь, но он укрылся за деревом. Стрелять и убегать — этому научила меня Лея, и я бросилась по тропинке к моей хижине, слыша, как незнакомец мчится за мной по пятам. Я оборачивалась раз или два, пыталась отстреливаться… Он — охотник за головами. Если он схватит меня…

Мы выбрались из чащи, я побежала через узкую прогалину к дому. Грудь горела огнем, я задыхалась от страха. Мужчина пытался окликнуть меня, и вдруг я почувствовала: что-то кусает мои ноги и как будто жужжит по позвоночнику…

Электрический разряд ударил по нервам и сбил меня с ног. Я повалилась на землю, дрожа, корчась от шока — мое тело содрогалось от разрядов. Мужчина стоял надо мной. Он улыбнулся, видя, как меня трясет. Провода втянулись в парализатор, разряды прекратились. Я сделала несколько рваных вдохов, а он тем временем присел рядом со мной, его снаряжение звякнуло на бедре.

— Кто ты? — прошептала я.

Он достал из нагрудного кармана шприц и откусил колпачок.

— Бен Соло, — он несильно щелкнул меня по носу и вонзил иглу мне в предплечье. — Я охотник, и тебе придется пойти со мной.

Я слепо потянулась к нему, но моя рука замерла на полпути — я впадала в беспамятство, и последним, что я уловила и осознала, были устремленные на меня темно-карие глаза.

Моя жизнь кончена.


	2. The Capture

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  


Я застонала и проснулась — от звука двух мужских голосов, затянувших песню. В воздухе плыл запах жареного бекона. Не успела я открыть глаза, как почувствовала головокружение и часто-часто заморгала, пытаясь прийти в себя и понять, где меня держат.

Было темно, зрение еще толком не восстановилось. Поморгав еще и с трудом подавив позыв проблеваться, я украдкой огляделась по сторонам. Мой взгляд наткнулся на большую кровать. Ее вида хватило, чтобы к горлу подступила желчь, но я сглотнула ее, продолжая рассматривать комнату в поисках пути к свободе.

Если он охотник и намерен продать меня, то, как говорила Лея, охотники никогда не пробуют собственный товар.

Но мои руки были скованы за спиной и прикреплены к полу, так что с выходом намечались проблемы. Я подергала цепь — раздался звон, но я не сдавалась, извивалась по-всякому, проверяя, не удастся ли мне ослабить один из наручников или вырваться, но в итоге поняла, что способна только пошевелить ногами, поскольку оковы сидели надежно. Мое дыхание сбилось от натуги, меня медленно, но верно охватывала паника. Я в ловушке. И мне не выбраться отсюда.

По крайней мере, спальня не походила на клетку. Простые серо-голубые стены, темный ламинат подо мной на полу, облезлые цветочные обои на стенах. Местами пятна были закрашены красками невпопад, словно тот, кто этим занимался, долго не мог определиться с цветом, а потом и вовсе забросил это дело. Комод и тумбочка были прикручены к полу, а окно выглядело… странно. Зарешеченное, узкое и прямоугольное, как в подвале, но сквозь него проходил солнечный свет.

Рядом со мной из пола торчали половинки металлических колец. У меня по спине пробежал холодок. Почему он держит женщин в спальне?

Пение и музыка стихли. Я села прямо, когда услышала шаги в коридоре — дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел мой похититель.

На Бене были серые треники и белая майка, парализатор болтался у бедра. Он жевал и лениво разглядывал меня, держа в огромной руке тарелку с беконом. Он казался высоким, очень высоким. Темные волосы свисали до плеч, обрамляя длинное интересное лицо с узким подбородком. Подняв брови, он посмотрел мне в глаза, продолжая беззастенчиво чавкать с открытым ртом, и ухмыльнулся. Я бросила на него злобный взгляд. Какой же мудак.

— Что? — невинным тоном спросил он. — Не любишь Джонни Кэша? — Он подошел к тумбочке и, поставив тарелку, принялся рыться в ящике, нарочито роняя пачки презервативов на пол. — Кажется, у меня где-то завалялись «Квин», если они тебе больше по вкусу.

Я с подозрением уставилась на груду презервативов.

— У тебя их не должно быть.

Бен засмеялся и захлопнул ящик, даже не попытавшись поднять запрещенку.

— Могу обрюхатить тебя, если хочешь, но мы только познакомились. И поскольку контроль рождаемости вне закона…

Что-то в выражении моего лица выдало меня, потому что Бен прищурился и в два счета оказался рядом со мной. Он без труда отодвинул мою ногу, когда я попыталась его пнуть, и встал у меня между бедер, ухватив мое левое плечо. Я закряхтела, когда он повернул мою руку, открывая заметную продолговатую шишку под кожей на предплечье.

— Стоило догадаться, — пробормотал он. — Ладно, все равно не придется выковыривать, пока не доберемся до Нью-Йорка, и ты… — он коснулся указательным пальцем кончика моего носа, — отправишься на рынок. Жаль, что федералы платят меньше.

Я щелкнула зубами возле его пальцев, когда он убирал руку, и он снова рассмеялся. Бен откинулся назад, опираясь на предплечье, и дотянулся до тарелки с беконом. Он сжевал новый кусок и снова оценивающе оглядел меня, не переставая есть, затем ткнул кусок мне в губы. Я сжала челюсти.

— Ну давай, — ласково подбодрил он. — Я же знаю, ты голодна, — он просунул соленый кусок сквозь мои плотно сомкнутые губы. — Если не будешь есть, я сделаю пюре и впихну его тебе в глотку.

Тьфу. Я неохотно открыла рот, и Бен с усмешкой скормил мне полоску бекона. Я начала есть, невольно наслаждаясь насыщенным вкусом, и послушно съела все предложенное. Бен наклонил голову, наблюдая, как я жую с закрытым ртом — как, вообще-то, и положено любому воспитанному человеку.

Сглотнув, я прочистила горло.

— Вредно есть столько бекона.

— Я много чего вредного делаю. Сколько тебе лет?

— …шестнадцать.

— Лжешь, — улыбнулся Бен и, взяв меня за подбородок, несколько раз повернул мою голову из стороны в сторону. — Ты молода, но не настолько. На самом деле мне плевать, сколько именно, если тебе есть восемнадцать — а тебе точно есть.

— Какое тебе до этого дело? Возраст не имеет значения после месячных.

Дернув плечом, он поднялся, продолжая некультурно расправляться с пищей.

— Я не продаю и не трахаю детей, но ты не ребенок, и у меня не было секса целую неделю, так что…

Пульс застучал у меня в ушах, когда Бен брякнул тарелку на тумбочку и содрал с себя майку. Его бледная кожа была покрыта шрамами, спускавшимися на живот, вся грудь была в шрамах — будто исполосована лезвием. По мощным предплечьям перекатились бугры мускулов, когда он с чувством потянулся и с хрустом размял шею.

— А ну убирайся! — зашипела я, как потревоженная гремучая змея.

Бен зашел мне за спину, чтобы отстегнуть наручники от пола.

— Я уже подкрепился своим традиционным беконом перед сексом, детка. Так что, если заткнешься, оттрахаю тебя сзади, и тебе не придется смотреть на меня.

Я судорожно вздохнула, когда он рывком поднял меня с пола и бросил на кровать животом вниз. Он забрался на меня, мне оставалось лишь смотреть на его руку, упершуюся в постель рядом с моей головой. Он начал задирать мое платье. Его рука отодвинулась на секунду, и мне показалось, что я вот-вот потеряю сознание от страха.

— Стой! — выдавила я, наконец-то обретая голос. — Я… я девственница!

Бен замер.

Он знал так же хорошо, как и я, что моя стоимость в этом статусе гораздо выше. Но он все еще нависал надо мной, явно размышляя, что ему дороже: секс или лишняя куча денег.

Я вздрогнула, когда пальцы Бена аккуратно отодвинули полоску трусиков. Со мной уже поступали так раньше — проверяли невинность. Он очень осторожно коснулся входа, слегка проник внутрь, и я почувствовала, как на мгновение моя плева прилипла к его пальцу, но еще через миг он убрал его. Это был единственный способ удостовериться наверняка, хотя множество женщин теряли плеву задолго до того, как занимались сексом в первый раз. Моя была потолще и прикрывала большую часть входа.

Никто из нас не произнес ни слова. Бен сжал мои бедра обеими руками и с рыком перевернул меня на спину.

— Я мог бы трахнуть тебя в жопу, — прошипел он, словно я была в чем-то виновата.

— Она все равно может лопнуть, — парировала я, — и тогда ты останешься без денег.

Мы смотрели друг на друга, пока Бен не обхватил меня за лицо одой рукой, сжимая пальцы все сильнее, так, что мои губы выпятились. Но я, не дрогнув, не отвела взгляда.

Наконец Бен, не говоря ни слова, уронил голову в постель рядом с моей головой. А потом поудобнее устроился между моих ног. Мои руки по-прежнему были сцеплены за спиной, и он принялся медленно водить моими бедрами, опираясь на одно предплечье, а другим подталкивая мое тело поближе к себе. Взвизгнув, я сжалась и попыталась вырваться, но он держал меня крепко. Тяжело дыша сквозь зубы, я расплакалась.

— Не реви, детка, — простонал он. — Лежи смирно.

— Я не хочу, — захныкала я.

— Ну, что поделать, ты женщина, посему лучше привыкай к этому, — заворчал Бен, продолжая сдержанные толчки. — Тот, кто тебя купит, тоже не спросит разрешения.

Мне оставалось только лежать, позволив ему тереться об меня. Еще никогда я не находилась так близко к мужчине, и нынешние впечатления вызывали смятение. Он был тяжелым, накрывал меня почти целиком, и я чувствовала, как что-то горячее, твердое ритмично скользило между моих сомкнутых бедер. Нет, я все-таки не была отбитой затворницей — я знала, что это его _пенис_ — но от этой мысли у меня горели щеки. Внизу собиралось какое-то странное напряжение, но я не могла понять почему. Но все равно невольно повела бедрами навстречу его плавным движениям, подчиняясь велению какой-то дикой, рептильной части мозга.

Бен подался вперед и сместился.

— Умница. Продолжай в том же духе.

У меня ладони вспотели, я дергала запястьями в наручниках за спиной. Я прикусила губу, чтобы дышать не так шумно, но вздохи все равно срывались с губ, пока я с больным интересом водила бедрами, помогая Бену. Он полностью остановился и просто лежал, спрятав лицо в простынях, а я продолжала корчиться, пытаясь ухватиться за мимолетное дразнящее удовольствие. Никто из нас не издавал ни звука.

Не знаю, сколько я так пролежала, но по ощущениям немало времени. И вся вспотела, отчаянно пытаясь притиснуться к Бену, прижать его ко мне, но он зарычал, и я беспомощно захныкала.

— Не так уж плохо, а? — пробормотал он.

Я кивнула. Он тоже кивнул в ответ и подался вперед бедрами, вновь услышав мое тихое хныканье. Напряжение достигло пика, я задышала ему в ухо, сморщившись от смеси замешательства и удовольствия. Я смущенно всхлипнула, когда напряжение внезапно отпустило меня и по телу прошла теплая волна. Мои бедра слабо дернулись, и я не удержалась от лихорадочного стона.

Господи, как _хорошо_! Я пыталась отдышаться, а Бен снова начал тереться об меня, но уже быстрее, чем раньше, он глухо постанывал и хрипел еще минуту или две. И когда он замедлился, что-то запульсировало, разливаясь влагой на трусиках.

Он тяжело сглотнул и обдал мое ухо теплым дыханием.

— Видишь? Совсем не страшно.

— Я… я…

Привстав, Бен с широко раскрытыми глазами старался отдышаться. Я смотрела, как он поднимается с постели, а потом глянула вниз и увидела, как дрожат мои ноги. Тем временем Бен со вздохом резко стянул с себя штаны вместе с трусами, заставив меня с писком зажмуриться.

— Ты, наверное, никогда не кончала, да? — напрямик спросил он. — Хотя, думаю, это уже не имеет значения. Плодиться, плодиться и снова плодиться — секс только ради спиногрызов. Иногда кажется, что я живу посреди гребаного конезавода.

Я перевернулась на бок и потянула затекшие руки.

— …я не хочу никаких детей.

— Я тоже, детка, но отчаянные времена — отчаянные меры. — Надев черные трусы, он присел возле кровати и улыбнулся с непонятной печалью. — Но я уверен, тот, кто тебя купит, будет не так уж плох. Ты уйдешь по высокой цене. Да и не придется тебе растить детей, просто будешь вынашивать и штамповать маленьких человечков. А там они отправятся на капитальную промывку мозгов, а ты будешь припеваючи жить в роскоши.

— Ты можешь отпустить меня. Никто не знает, что я…

— Я не настолько отбитый, чтобы отпускать горячую, готовую к размножению женщину. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько за тебя отвалят денег?

В груди все нервно сжалось, когда Бен встал. Он пригладил мои волосы и собрался уходить, оставив меня в полном ужасе размышлять о том, как меня продадут какому-нибудь уродливому толстосуму, у которого уже есть три женщины. Ахнув, я покачнулась, попыталась сесть и упала на колени — Бен уже был у двери.

— Пожалуйста! — вскрикнула я. — Пожалуйста! Я… я знаю, где скрывается Лея Органа!

Бен застыл, положив руку на дверную раму. Затем обернулся и сощурился.

— Лея Органа? — повторил он. — Откуда ты знаешь, где она?

— Я… я Рей Кеноби. Это она спрятала меня в лесу.

Его глаза расширились, и он побелел как полотно. Я не знала его, но, похоже, он-то знал меня.


	3. The Bargain

Маска равнодушия слетела с лица Бена в тот же миг. Прищурившись, он подобрал свой пистолет с транквилизатором и вновь закрепил его на ремне у бедра. У всех охотников был такой ремень — серый, весь в позвякивающих штуковинах, позволяющих быстро обезвредить и обездвижить убегающую жертву. Угроза повисла в воздухе, несмотря на то, что владелец ремня стоял полуголый.

— И откуда ты знаешь Лею Органу? — повторил он вопрос.

— Она спрятала меня в…

— Да-да, это я уже слышал, — отмахнулся Бен. — Как ты с ней познакомилась? Когда, где…

По правде говоря, я понятия не имела, где в действительности находится Лея. Во время нашей последней встречи она сообщила, что собирается в Монтану, в укрытие среди Скалистых гор, но я не собиралась выдавать ее тайну охотнику. Лея помогала женщинам со всей страны, прятала их в труднодоступных местах, чтобы их не выследила ни Республика (последний остаток федерального правительства), ни Первый орден (крупнейшая сеть охотников и торговцев). Ни одна из сторон не признавала за женским полом даже малого подобия прав на уважение и достоинство.

Но я решилась рассказать Бену историю о том, как познакомилась с Леей: вначале, когда вирус еще не распространился широко, она была одним из первых политиков, осознавших, что угроза носит массовый характер. Лея была сенатором от Аризоны и первым делом стала собирать приемных детей, поскольку за эту часть населения взялись бы в первую очередь, и мне повезло оказаться в ее первой партии спасенных. В то время мне было девять, и Лея решила оставить меня при себе, пока все не прояснится.

И вскоре все действительно прояснилось. Вирусу понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы заразить источники водоснабжения, и тогда на мой шестнадцатый день рождения Лея отвела меня в хижину на Северо-западном побережье. Согласно закону, первыми должны были забирать самых бедных женщин, но Лея предугадала, что вскоре действие закона распространят на всех, что это лишь вопрос времени. Она превратилась в икону движения Сопротивления, и обе фракции мечтали уничтожить ее. Лея одна знала местонахождение всех спасенных ею беглянок.

Закончив рассказ, я проглотила подступивший к горлу комок.

— В последний раз я видела ее год назад. Она сказала, что ситуация ухудшается и что становится слишком опасно продолжать встречаться.

Бен прислонился к стене и теперь стоял, сложив руки на груди. Он молчал несколько минут. Его взгляд с жадным интересом скользнул по моему телу, остановившись на обнаженных бедрах. Тело оставалось моим единственным козырем, и оно потеряет в цене, если я лишусь девственной плевы, поэтому мне не хотелось выставлять ее на торг прямо сейчас. Кроме того, Бен ясно обозначил, что возьмет все, что захочет.

Он почесал подбородок, разглядывая меня.

— Что ты хочешь в обмен на эту информацию, Рей?

— Я… я хочу обратно к Лее.

— …Значит, ты скажешь мне, где она прячется, если хочешь, чтобы я доставил тебя к ней?

Я поникла под напором этого унизительного внимания.

— Но… тогда ты узнаешь, где она.

— И потеряю награду, киску и, вероятно, попаду за решетку из-за информации, которая может быть — а может и не быть — настоящей. Ты херово торгуешься.

Во мне вспыхнула обида, но, похоже, он был недалек от истины. Я почувствовала, как на глаза навернулись слезы, а Бен, саркастически надув губы, встал передо мной в изножье кровати. Вытянув указательный палец, он приподнял мне подбородок и заглянул в глаза.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, — начал он, небрежно стирая слезу со щеки большим пальцем. — Я приведу тебя к Лее и даже оставлю Сопротивление в покое — если она согласиться выкупить тебя, а ты отдашь мне свою девственность. Звучит справедливо?

— Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом! — огрызнулась я.

— Тогда я не могу обещать, что сохраню в секрете координаты Сопротивления, и тебе придется выбирать: быть инкубатором для Республики или шлюхой для какого-нибудь толстосума из Первого ордена.

Из моей ситуации не было легкого выхода. Одна дорога вела прямиком к рабскому существованию, а другая — к Лее и другим свободным женщинам, но цена за это стала бы крайне личной. У Леи имелись деньги, чтобы выкупить меня у Бена, и я знала, что она без колебаний заплатит ему, поэтому, наверное, моя невинность явится малым вкладом с моей стороны.

Бен крепко схватил меня за шею, нависнув надо мной.

— Или я могу просто трахнуть тебя здесь и сейчас, а потом бросить на порог к Лее. И ведь — я знаю — она все равно за тебя заплатит.

— Тогда я не скажу, где она.

— Значит, придется мучить тебя, пока ты не скажешь. — Большой палец погладил мою щеку. — Честно говоря, я не прочь оставить тебя здесь в качестве личной игрушки. _Или_ я мог бы стать единственным, с кем тебе придется разок потрахаться — ты правда готова отказаться от такого счастья?

Я посмотрела на него так презрительно, как только могла.

— По рукам! Ты отведешь меня к Лее и забудешь о ней, а я пересплю с тобой — один раз — и Сопротивление выкупит меня.

— Отлично, — Бен ткнул меня в лоб, и я опрокинулась на спину. — Кстати, если они _не_ раскошелятся, придется прибегнуть к варианту номер три. Я еще никогда не имел дела с девственницей, поэтому, знаешь ли, могу побаловать себя, оставив тебя себе.

По коже пробежали мурашки при мысли о перспективе сидеть прикованной к полу весь день, ожидая, пока Бен захочет меня. Я перевернулась на бок и сжалась в клубок, уныло радуясь тому, что скоро увижу Лею. Для меня она была единственной матерью, какую я знала. У нее сердце разрывалось, когда она оставляла меня одну, в хижине, но выбора у нас не было. Лучше жить в глуши, чем бояться попасть в лапы к мужчине, который принудит меня спать с ним и рожать для него потомство. В хижине я была в безопасности.

После этого разговора Бен оставил меня в покое. Оставшись одна, я осмотрелась и, разглядев металлические панели и узкий коридор, предположила, что нахожусь в каком-то трейлере.

Бен вернулся в спальню, когда я уже задремала. В его руке темнела полупустая бутылка, из которой он прихлебывал виски. Раздраженно фыркнув, я перекатилась на спину. Его нечитаемый взгляд прошелся по мне.

— Я хочу писать, — коротко предупредила я.

— А волшебное слово?

Я попыталась сесть.

—  _Пожалуйста_.

Ухватившись за передок платья, Бен вздернул меня на колени. Не сводя с меня глаз, он вытащил складной нож и разрезал плотную ткань сверху донизу. Под мой отчаянный визг он откинул в стороны края одежды и приник к шее, его губы порывисто спустились к моей груди, оставляя на коже влажную дорожку поцелуев. Он застонал и разжал руки.

Я опрокинулась на спину, пискнув, как резиновая игрушка, и Бен оказался на мне в мгновение ока. Он покрыл поцелуями мою грудь и обхватил губами сосок, не замечая, что расплескивает по нашим телам виски.

— Прекрати! — одернула его я. — Я не расскажу тебе, где…

— Да заткнись уже.

В ярости я принялась брыкаться, пытаясь скинуть его, но Бен придавил меня всем своим весом, продолжая ласково теребить языком напрягшийся сосок. По моему телу прошла теплая волна, но я старалась не подавать виду, до крови кусая губы. Было тихо: я слышала только, как он посасывает кожу и еще — где-то вдалеке — негромкий звук телевизора.

Обслюнявив меня всю, он откинулся назад и потянулся к штанам. Другой рукой нашарил бутылку виски, отпил из нее, и я едва успела отвести глаза, как он вытащил член из штанов. Бен подобрался ко мне и, блаженно застонав, погладил меня членом. Больше всего я боялась, что он решит запихнуть его мне в рот или лишит меня девственности, но этого не случилось.

Бен задышал чаще, и я ощутила, как что-то капнуло мне на живот. Приоткрыв один глаз, я увидела, как с пальцев Бена капает что-то белое, сочащееся из кончика его пениса, который он методично наглаживал. Глаза Бена были закрыты, его кадык дернулся. Я смотрела на него, а когда его темные глаза встретились с моими, быстро отвела взгляд.

Бен перевел дыхание и встал. Я смотрела, как он нажимает кнопку на своем ремне, как оттуда — из потайной ячейки — выпрыгивают ключи. Он взял меня за шею, поставил на колени и, потянувшись мне за спину, расстегнул наручники.

Мои запястья настолько онемели, что я и помыслить не могла о том, чтобы напасть на него. Он жестом велел мне следовать за ним, и мы прошли в душевую, где он позволил мне остаться одной и помыться. Это точно был трейлер. Все крепилось к полу, туалет был маленьким, душ совсем тесным. Закончив свои дела, я обтерлась мокрым полотенцем и вытерла потеки вязкой жидкости на животе. Отвратительно.

Бен ждал меня за дверью. Он вытряхнул меня из обрывков платья и загнал обратно в спальню, где взамен вручил мне свою белую футболку, достававшую мне до самых колен. Заодно он стащил с меня трусы и выкинул их, заявив, что они мне больше не понадобятся.

Я хмуро уставилась в пол.

— Я просила тебя остановиться.

— Мне плевать. — Бен снова припал к горлышку бутылки и пошатнулся. — Я буду делать с тобой все, что захочу.

Он вцепился в мою руку и, подтащив меня к себе, начал неаккуратно целовать. Я уперлась ему в грудь, но он целовал все настойчивей, покачиваясь, и стиснул меня, стоило мне задергаться в его объятиях. От его рта пахло виски и беконом. Сочетание показалось мне странно приятным, но это не отменяло того факта, что Бен был настоящим мудаком.

— Хватит! — зашипела я. — Отвали от меня!

Бен на секунду отвлекся, убирая бутылку в сторону, и скользнул руками по моей талии. Он взасос целовал меня, его руки блуждали по мне вверх и вниз, задирая футболку — кожу покалывало везде, куда дотрагивались его пальцы. Он застонал и попытался уложить меня на постель, но теперь мои руки были свободны, и я могла сопротивляться.

— Ты женщина, — пробормотал Бен. — Я не должен спрашивать у тебя разрешения. Я могу кончать на тебя и облизывать твои сиськи — столько, сколько пожелаю. У тебя нет никакого блядского права меня останавливать.

Формально он был прав. Но формальности меня не волновали. Меня не заботило процветание человечества: пускай род людской вымрет, мне это безразлично. Я хочу иметь достоинство и независимость, на которые у меня есть право, даже если весь свет будет считать, что я обязана пожертвовать ими ради общего блага.

Но для этого мне нужно вернуться к Лее. Пусть мои руки свободны, а Бен пьян — он все равно в два раза больше меня и гораздо сильнее. Но мужчины любят потешить свое самолюбие. Поэтому, проглотив гордость, я склонила голову, позволяя ему распластать меня на кровати.

— Да, правда, — пролепетала я самым жалобным голосом. — Простите, сэр.

Обращение «сэр» возымело желанный эффект. Бен встал между моих колен и кивнул. Неоспоримое право мужчин на женщин появилось сразу же после эпидемии, и теперь глубоко укоренилось в сознании общества. Большинство мужчин свято уверовало — благодаря промыванию мозгов или общественным стереотипам, не имеет значения — что женщины являлись собственностью, предназначенной для личного удовлетворения и для размножения. Редко кто был способен думать иначе, и даже многие женщины поддались на эту всемирную ложь.

Бен поморгал, но все же кивнул.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Хорошая девочка.

Перед уходом он вернул наручники на мои запястья и приковал меня к полу. Понурив голову, я крепко зажмурилась. Пожалуйста, окажись в Монтане, Лея!


	4. The Reality

— Просыпайся, малыш.

Нехотя и сонно я разлепила глаза. Меня встретил утренний свет, я лежала боком на полу. Ребра ныли, плечи сводило от боли. Поморщившись, я застонала. Ноздрей достиг запах бекона и яиц, от которого у меня сразу заурчало в животе. Еда… Мне нужна еда. И вода. Так хочется пить…

Мой взгляд уткнулся в ноги Бена, поднялся по его обнаженному торсу к улыбающемуся лицу и, наконец, к дымящейся тарелке в руке. Рот наполнился слюной, я с трудом сглотнула.

Он наклонил голову.

— Проголодалась?

— …Да, — ответила я.

— Что ж, возможно, я мог бы поделиться с тобой, если услышу вежливую просьбу.

Мы посмотрели друг на друга в упор. Бен выжидательно поднял брови, а я сжала челюсти. Плюнь и разотри, Рей! Тебе просто надо добраться до Леи!

Я прочистила горло.

— Можно мне немного еды, пожалуйста?

Ухмылка Бена стала шире, и он подошел ближе. Длинными пальцами зачесал мне волосы назад, перебросив их с одного плеча на другое, и опустил тарелку — прямо к своему паху. Мне пришлось засунуть свою гордость подальше: я встала на колени и — под протяжное урчание в животе — вытянула шею. Бен провел пальцами по моей щеке, и я начала неловко запихивать в себя кусочки еды — быстро, как только могла.

Когда осталось полпорции, Бен вдруг наклонил тарелку — еда вывалилась на пол. Я неотрывно смотрела на нее еще секунду, а потом подняла глаза — он ахнул с наигранным изумлением.

— Упс, — вздохнул он. — Вот же ж я растяпа.

Но я была слишком голодна, чтобы гордо отказываться от такого угощения — кроме того, совершенно очевидно, что в данный момент на большее рассчитывать не приходилось. Меня трясло от злости, но я нагнулась к еде и принялась подбирать кусочки с пола — в тени нависающего надо мной Бена. Что сказать, вкус был премерзким, но за прошедшие годы я привыкла к неаппетитной пище.

Как только я покончила с «завтраком», Бен расстегнул наручники. Но стоило мне попытаться встать, как он толкнул меня обратно на четвереньки. Я простояла так целую минуту.

— Ползи в душ, — наконец протянул он.

Я скрипнула зубами, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся крик. Бен шел за мной по пятам всю дорогу, пока я ползла по линолеуму. Оказавшись на месте, он включил воду, а я нервно ждала, пока не услышала короткое «встать». Бен содрал с меня футболку — я отвернулась, но он рывком прижал меня к себе. Его губы жадно приникли к моей шее, ладонь скользнула по животу — а другой он обхватил мое горло.

Бен молчал. Наверное, ждал, что я взорвусь и начну сопротивляться, но я не была полной идиоткой. Пусть тешится, пока не лопнет от скуки, а я получу свой заслуженный душ.

Когда я воспользовалась туалетом, помылась и почистила зубы, Бен снова напялил на меня свою очередную футболку, на этот раз дополнив ее черными шортами, доходившими мне до голеней. Сам он тоже переоделся — в джинсы, не забыв прицепить на пояс парализатор. Мне оставалось только хмуриться, пока он прикреплял наручники к цепи, которую намотал на руку.

— Это впрямь так необходимо? — проворчала я.

— Да, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя украли.

Бен выволок меня из фургона, и яркое солнце, внезапный многоголосый шум и гам рыночной заставы ошеломили меня. Он запер фургон, и я удивленно моргнула, глядя на раскинувшееся вокруг море разномастных палаток. Местные жители ходили, по большей части, в чем придется: в джинсах или камуфляжных штанах. Пыльная пустыня под ярко-синим небом… Занятное местечко. Весьма…

Кто-то схватил меня за локоть, и я испуганно взвизгнула. Рядом со мной словно из ниоткуда вырос огромный белобрысый парень и наклонился, явно с целью понюхать мои волосы. Потрескавшиеся губы растянулись в зубастой улыбке.

Бен врезал ему по физиономии, не успела я вымолвить и слова, и незнакомец грохнулся в грязь. Столпившиеся зеваки захохотали, когда песок окрасился кровью из разбитого носа парня. Бен плюнул на него, дополнив плевок облачком пыли из-под ботинка ему в лицо, а потом взял меня за локоть и повел дальше.

Жара висела невыносимая, но, пожалуй, взгляды мужчин тревожили меня сильнее. Все оборачивались, глазея на меня, словно на кусок сочного мяса, и Бен скалился на них, как цепной пес. Этот мир был вовсе не таков, каким запомнился мне несколько лет назад. От него исходило ощущение опасности, голода. В воздухе висело напряжение, постоянная угроза, и я чувствовала себя антилопой, которая сбилась с тропы и вышла на львиный прайд. 

Бен остановился, чтобы купить еды, прижав меня к своей груди, тем самым загораживая меня от жадных взглядов мужчин. Я слегка улыбнулась лавочнику, пожилому человеку со сгорбленной спиной, и он ответил мне улыбкой. Бен вытащил незнакомые деньги — красно-белые купюры — и пихнул мне мешок с продуктами, который я едва сумела обхватить рукой. Он окинул взглядом несколько стоек с алкоголем и сигаретами, и я закатила глаза.

— Тебе нельзя курить, — предупредила я. — У меня астма.

Он хохотнул и нагрузил меня новым мешком.

— Значит, не буду курить рядом с тобой.

Мы пошли прочь, и Бен приобнял меня за бедро. Он разминал пальцы, но, скорее всего, потому, что нервничал, как я. Мужчины медленно расступались с дороги, упорно провожая нас взглядами. Эти люди были грязными, жалкими и голодными. Я чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Мир больше не был прежним.

— Привет, Соло.

Бен резко остановился и застыл. Он обернулся, крепко придерживая меня — за нашими спинами, в нескольких футах, стоял невысокий мужчина в коричневой жилетке и джинсах. У него были волнистые черные волосы и выразительные темные глаза, подбородок покрывала неряшливая борода. К моему величайшему шоку, рядом с ним находилась женщина с прической в виде двух узелков-бубликов. Она надула пузырь жвачки и оглядела меня.

— По, — сердце Бена стучало мне в спину, — чего ты хочешь?

Сложив губы бантиком, По неспешно подошел к нам, на его бедре тоже болтался парализатор. Его женщина носила ярко-красный ошейник, белую майку и мешковатые зеленые штаны. При ней был обычный пистолет и кинжал.

По остановился в футе передо мной и криво улыбнулся.

— А эта симпатичная. Ты ее продаешь?

— Нет, — холодно ответил Бен.

Женщина снова щелкнула жвачкой, обходя по кругу нас с Беном.

— Ты всегда продаешь их, Бен.

По потянулся ко мне, и я ощерилась, клацнув зубами при приближении его пальцев. Он хмуро отступил, но прочие мужчины, включая Бена, рассмеялись. Бен поцеловал меня в висок и пристально посмотрел на По.

— Конникс, — произнес По, не сводя с меня глаз, — не будешь так добра проверить для меня маленькую зверюшку Бена? Я думаю, она интересней, чем он хочет нам внушить.

Бен приставил парализатор ко лбу По, никто и моргнуть не успел. Но в следующую секунду все вокруг нас вытащили разнообразное оружие и нацелили его прямо на Бена. Я видела, как его рука подрагивает возле моей головы; он был взбешен, но убрал парализатор в кобуру. Заскрежетал зубами у меня над ухом и, опустив руки мне на бедра, плотнее прижал к себе.

В замешательстве я завертела головой по сторонам, а потом пискнула, увидев, что Конникс встала передо мной. Она жестоко улыбнулась и без церемоний скользнула рукой по передку моих шорт.

Мужчины издевательски засвистели, и пальцы Бена впились в мою кожу. Я в шоке уставилась на Конникс, а она — на меня; пробираясь кончиками пальцев сквозь волосы на лобке, вкрадчиво проводя вдоль щели, она толкнулась в меня. Внутри все натянулось, как тогда с Беном, и ее улыбка стала еще более жуткой. Она вытащила руку, но прежде на короткую секунду погладила мою щель, заставив меня задрожать от внезапного возбуждения.

Конникс с усмешкой обсосала палец и обернулась к По.

— Девственница.

Так или иначе, обстановка стала еще более зловещей. По вздернул брови и кивнул. Толпа вокруг нас зашепталась, и я услышала, как мужчины вновь достают ножи и пистолеты.

— Неплохая куча денег, — протянул По. — Пара миллионов, вполне возможно. Ведь всем так хочется трахнуть девственницу.

Что-то коснулось моей ноги, и я опустила глаза — какой-то тощий старик пытался просунуть ладонь мне в штанину. В ужасе я закричала и, развернувшись, вжалась в грудь Бена — он держал меня одной рукой, а другой поднял парализатор. Я чувствовала их взгляды… слышала их отвратительные мысли.

— Подрочишь мне, и я заплачу тебе косарь! — заорал один.

— Два косаря! — послышался еще чей-то вопль.

Господи!.. Казалось, меня вот-вот стошнит. Что это за больное проклятое место? Неужели это происходит наяву?

Бен подхватил меня, я слышала, как из дула парализатора вырвались электроды, обволакивая кого-то. С шипением разряд перекинулся на следующего мужчину.

— Ключи, детка, — отрывисто приказал Бен. — Быстро.

Я зашарила в его кармане в поисках ключей и вытащила их как раз тогда, когда мы оказались фактически прижаты к двери фургона. В панике я сумела отпереть замок лишь со второй попытки, парализатор без остановки шипел, откидывая преследователей. Наконец мы с Беном запрыгнули внутрь, и он захлопнул дверь.

Бен швырнул меня на диван и поспешил к водительскому сиденью. Я перевернулась, продукты разлетелись по полу, и я поспешно принялась подбирать их, а Бен дал по газам. Мужчины гнались за фургоном, как бешеные звери, размахивая руками и требуя от Бена остановиться. Мои глаза наполнились слезами. Что за адское место? Это ли жизнь, на которую я надеялась?

— Приветик.

Я вскинула голову и увидела незнакомого парня со светлыми волосами, нависающего надо мной. Он приблизился, и я заорала, отчаянно отбиваясь ногами. Чужак действовал быстро, притиснув меня к дивану и отчаянно дергая за шорты, но Бен пересек фургон в три шага. Стащив с меня парня, он начал бить его — бил, пока кровь не брызнула на пол.

Дрожащими руками я поправила шорты и заплакала. Бен пинком выкинул парня наружу и вернулся, тяжело дыша и протягивая ко мне окровавленные руки. Все наши вещи в беспорядке валялись на полу.

Он поймал цепь и дернул ее, подтаскивая меня к себе. Я истерически рыдала, и Бен, наклонившись, пылко поцеловал меня, просовывая язык мне в рот и размазывая кровь по моему лицу. Он повалил меня на бежевый диван, пачкая его окровавленными руками.

— Я хочу домой! — всхлипывала я. — Это просто кошмар!

Бен кивнул, его кадык дернулся.

— Знаю, Рей… Но теперь твой дом здесь.

Воспользовавшись моей неспособностью двигаться, Бен сдернул с меня шорты и коленом раздвинул мне ноги. Он навис надо мной, отстегивая кобуру и ремень, коротким движением спуская джинсы. Не снимая трусов, он прислонился ко мне, тяжелый, горячий и голодный, прямо как те, другие. Я не могла пошевелиться — только плакала, ожидая, когда все закончится.

Я была его собственностью, вещью, принадлежащей ему и желанной, и это доставляло ему удовольствие.


	5. The Deal

Большую часть следующего дня шел дождь, навевая тоску. Я валялась на боку со скованными за спиной руками и следила за стекавшими по оконному стеклу струйками воды. Фургон заливал тусклый серый свет. Поразительно, как изменился мир за столь короткий срок. Когда Лея отправляла меня в укрытие, все было иначе. Она говорила, что пройдет лет десять, прежде чем все начнет меняться, но… те мужчины напоминали скорее животных.

Вздрогнув, я сжала бедра. Бен хватал меня довольно грубо, поэтому на коже расцвели синяки — саднящие напоминания о моем затруднительном положении и состоянии общества. На мне опять была футболка — еще одна из его запасов, и ничего больше. Как унизительно…

Но пока я не найду Лею, мне никак не избежать компании Бена. А теперь еще он получил надо мной особое преимущество, и я не сомневалась — он об этом знал, поэтому лежала и ждала, когда он появится в дверях и ткнет им мне в лицо. Однако, если он не будет защищать меня, то лишится и денег, _и_ секса, а эти две вещи — все, о чем он способен думать. Я молча перевела взгляд на окно. Сейчас я всего лишь вещь, не более. Вот до чего мне пришлось опуститься.

Бен явился, когда стемнело. Снова по пояс голый, в приспущенных штанах. И явно в приподнятом настроении — он принялся возиться с ключами, отстегивая мою цепь от пола. Следом он расстегнул наручники и подтолкнул меня ногой, когда я не пошевелилась.

— Ползи, — буркнул он.

Задрожав, я заставила себя встать на четвереньки и поползла к выходу из спального отсека. Бен следовал за мной, и накаленную тишину фургона нарушали лишь стук дождя и смех из телевизора. Я добралась до узкого коридора и заметно напряглась, когда Бен бухнулся позади меня на колени и схватил мои бедра.

— Хочешь, чтоб я отымел тебя, как сучку? — он рывком подтащил меня к себе так, что я заскребла ногтями по линолеуму.

Но, закрыв глаза, я заставила себя кивнуть.

— …Да.

Бен перевернул меня на спину и надавил на горло так сильно, что я еще сообразить не успела, как уже стукнулась головой об пол. В глазах заплясали искры, я запаниковала — он сжимал и сжимал, его железная хватка душила меня. Воздух обжигал легкие, виски пронзала боль. Бен не отпускал меня, и я тщетно пыталась оторвать его руку, открывая рот и корчась. Он стиснул зубы — меня скрутила болезненная судорога, и я безвольно уронила руки.

Вдруг все прекратилось — я закашлялась, лихорадочно втягивая воздух. Бен наклонился ко мне, размазывая поцелуи по моей шее, но потом оторвался от меня, встал, переступил через мое тело и ушел в закуток кухни. Попытка побега была бы полным идиотизмом, поэтому я перевела дыхание и поползла к гостиной дальше.

При виде меня Бен ухмыльнулся. Я нерешительно застыла возле дивана, неуверенная, дозволено ли мне сесть, но все-таки остереглась и осталась ждать на полу. А заодно мечтать о будущей свободе.

— Что думаешь о тех мужиках? — спросил он из кухни. — Страшно, да?

— …Да.

Я уткнулась взглядом в пол, но Бен приподнял мое лицо за подбородок. В свободной руке у него была бутылка виски. Он прищурился и отпил из горлышка.

— Знаешь, что они с тобой сделают, если ты сбежишь от меня?

— Да, — коротко ответила я.

— Женщины вымирают, такие вот дела, — он снова выпил и пригладил мне волосы. — Вирус может проснуться через пару недель или пару лет — но в один прекрасный день ты внезапно истечешь кровью из всех дырок. Глаза начнут кровоточить первыми.

Лея рассказывала мне об этом. Некоторые женщины обладали иммунитетом, как я — мы не страдали бесплодием или геморрагической лихорадкой. У других могло наступить что-то одно — или то и другое одновременно, — и даже я знала, что, когда у беременной неожиданно начинала идти кровь, врачи заботились лишь о том, чтобы вырвать из гибнущей женщины плод и сохранить ему жизнь.

Я пожала плечами.

— Понятия не имею, какое это имеет отношение к делу.

Бен улыбнулся и вернулся к кухонному закутку.

— Времена наступают отчаянные, Рей. Всем известно, что еще немного — и планета превратится в одну большую сосисочную вечеринку, а про технологию искусственных маток одни разговоры вот уже лет десять. Впрочем, кому до этого дело. Мужчины есть мужчины, и большинство из нас любят кисок, которые нынче в дефиците — они превращаются в символ статуса.

— Я не собираюсь никуда бежать! — воскликнула я, теряя терпение. — Мы заключили сделку.

— Да, кстати… насчет сделки.

Мою спину кололи мурашки, пока он наливал виски в стакан. Что ж, если этому суждено случиться сегодня, он хотя бы не свихнувшийся урод с рынка. Но если я не вернусь к Лее… Я не хочу прожить остаток жизни в фургоне, раздвигая ноги по щелчку Бена… За такую жизнь не стоит и бороться.

Я тяжело сглотнула.

— Она не заплатит, если ты не вернешь меня.

— А… Рано или поздно я найду другую сучку, в деньгах я пока не нуждаюсь. — Бен неспешно вернулся ко мне и поднес стакан к моим губам. — Скоро ситуация накалится до предела. Ты видела, что творилось на рынке, как бешено те ребята хотели добраться до тебя. Даже мне сейчас попадается не больше одной-двух девчонок в месяц.

На вкус виски было отвратительно — я подавилась кашлем, чувствуя, как пойло сжигает мне слизистую. Бен с улыбкой забрал стакан и швырнул в стену — он разлетелся дождем осколков. Я только и успела подпрыгнуть, а он уже сгреб в горсть мои волосы и запрокинул мне голову. Другой рукой он спустил штаны спереди, и я вытаращила глаза.

Нет… Нет! Потеряв самообладание, я рванулась прочь, но Бен придержал меня за голову и широко улыбнулся. В ужасе я пихнула его между ног — он согнулся, застонав сквозь зубы, а я вскочила на ноги. Мне даже удалось добраться до порога спальни, когда он снова поймал меня за волосы и придавил к полу — я распласталась на животе.

Бен оседлал мои бедра.

— Хочешь, блядь, чтобы я вышвырнул тебя наружу, а?! Может, когда тебя пару раз изнасилуют, ты перестанешь быть такой упрямой сукой?

— Прости меня! — всхлипнула я. — Ты меня напугал!

Вздернув меня за волосы повыше, другой рукой он стиснул мою ягодицу.

— Я тебя, блядь, напугаю. Я заставлю тебя штамповать младенцев, пока какой-нибудь не застрянет в твоей пизде, и ты не истечешь кровью на полу ванной, как того и заслуживает сучка вроде тебя. Вот ЭТО тебя пугает?!

Слезы потекли у меня из глаз, я не успела опомниться. Я тихо всхлипывала под нос, бормоча извинения, и Бен медленно выпрямился, отпуская мои волосы. Он молчал, наверное, с минуту. Дождь стучал по крыше и окнам — и это был единственный звук, не считая моего плача.

— Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу, когда ты ревешь, тварь.

Я покачала головой.

— Мне все равно.

— Не дуйся. _Я знаю, где тебя искать… Я вернусь за тобой, когда придет время._

Что?.. Я утерла слезы и засопела, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Бена. Его зрачки были расширены, губы растянуты в улыбке. Но я не чувствовала в нем привычной саркастической злобы. По неизвестной причине он показался мне знакомым… Я глядела на него, не понимая, откуда взялось это чувство, словно он уже говорил это раньше…

Бен моргнул — его зрачки вернулись в норму. Внезапно он застонал, схватившись за голову, и без лишних слов слез с меня. Я смотрела, как он, пошатываясь, побрел к спальне и свалился на кровать.

Я потерла глаза и поспешила на кухню — съесть что-нибудь, пока он не заметил. Оказывается, на него действовали слезы. Когда он поймал меня, то велел не плакать. И теперь я размышляла об этом, набивая рот индейкой и сыром под рулады в животе, периодически вытягивая шею, чтобы убедиться, что Бен еще в постели. Я смогу заплакать, когда захочу. Я буду плакать и пресмыкаться, если это заставит его держать руки подальше от меня.

Я наелась так, что разболелся живот — уничтожила примерно половину припасов Бена. Заполировав добычу пакетом чипсов, я почувствовала себя медведем, собирающимся впасть в спячку. И обратила взгляд к Бену, до сих пор валявшемуся на кровати. Наверное, ему промыли мозги. Так поступали со многими мужчинами — если они отказывались подчиняться новым общественным устоям. Хотя Бен был той еще скотиной… вряд ли способной любить даже родную мать.

Бен перевернулся на спину и сел, словно услышав мои мысли. Он почесал голову и прищурился.

— На что вылупилась, черт тебя дери?

— На тебя.

— Иди сюда. Я с тобой еще не закончил.

Я наклонила голову набок.

— Ты вообще думаешь о чем-нибудь, кроме секса?

Он засмеялся было, но застонал и снова упал на спину. Я доела крошки чипсов, бросила пустой пакет на комод и подошла к кровати, наблюдая за Беном в его ослабленной ипостаси. Интересно, он вообще помнил странную фразу, которую сказал мне? Похоже, что нет.

— Приближается конец света, Рей, я разменял третий десяток, и у меня под боком горячая девчонка, — он поднял голову и страдальчески свел брови. — О чем я должен думать? О твоих чувствах?

— М-м… да?

Бен закатил глаза.

— Просто подойди сюда. Я хочу расслабиться, выпить «т*****» и завалиться дрыхнуть.

Без особой надобности не стоит злоупотреблять слезами, иначе он просечет мой план. Бен нетерпеливо поманил меня, и я забралась на кровать. Сердце громко стучало. Он привстал и толкнул меня на спину. Я поморщилась, ожидая, что сейчас он засунет член мне в рот, но вместо этого он раздвинул мои ноги коленом и прильнул ко мне.

Я впилась пальцами в его обнаженную спину — он тихо застонал. На фургон вновь опустилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь шорохом простыней и тихим дыханием Бена. Я лежала неподвижно, закрыв глаза, ожидая, когда все закончится. Скоро он примет таблетку, заснет и оставит меня в покое.

Через несколько минут Бен перекатился на спину вместе со мной. Он держал меня за бедра, бормоча «двигайся», поэтому я стала осторожно шевелиться, пока это его не утомило — и тогда он принялся раздраженно возить меня туда-обратно. Спрятав лицо в подушку, я старалась заглушить стоны. Напряжение скручивало меня изнутри при каждом движении Бена, и вскоре я уже цеплялась за простыни, подаваясь бедрами ему навстречу.

— Что, нравится? — шепотом спросил Бен. Дождавшись моего кивка, он наклонил голову. — Знаю, что нравится, ты жадная маленькая шлюшка… Жду не дождусь увидеть, как ты будешь раскачиваться у меня на коленях. — Его ладонь скользнула мне под задницу, осторожно поглаживая щель, избегая проникновения. — Какая ж ты мокрая.

— Я… я знаю.

Его палец еще раз провел по мне, а затем внезапно надавил там, где я ждала меньше всего. Я застыла, широко раскрыв глаза, но Бен, продолжая бормотать, терся об меня, словно ничего не произошло. Я заморгала и возобновила движения.

Бен перевел дыхание и уложил меня на спину. Он встал с кровати и пошел в душ, шипя, что вот-вот кончит в штаны, как подросток. Я чувствовала неприятную пульсацию сзади, но не собиралась жаловаться. Я залезла под одеяло — мне хотелось уснуть в постели — и крепко зажмурилась. Слезы надо было приберечь.


	6. Fresh Meat

_— Бен, минимальный возрастной порог вступления в брак понизили. Ты понимаешь, что это означает?_

_— Что, мам? Хочешь, чтобы я женился на ней? Ты за кого меня принимаешь?_

_Я слушала, как Бен разговаривает… с кем-то. И он был зол. Времена наступали отчаянные — пока еще люди массово не впадали в панику, но происходящего было достаточно, чтобы произвести пересмотр одного из важнейших законодательных устоев. Менархе. В последние дни я часто слышала это слово. У меня они уже пришли, и, наверное, это значит… что я… готова стать женой?.._

_— Тебе не нужно доводить дело до консумации, — прохрипел искаженный голос, — просто формальность, чтобы уберечь ее от других мужчин. У нее иммунитет к вирусу. Если ее найдут…_

_— Пройдет еще много лет, прежде чем все станет настолько плохо, мам, — отозвался Бен. — Я помогу тебе переселить детей и… если все действительно станет плохо, спрячь ее в хижине. Я приду, как смогу — когда ей будет восемнадцать или около — и мы найдем тебя. Только не переживай._

_— Я не могу гарантировать ее безопасность. В Сенате обсуждают проект подтверждения брака официальной консумацией. До слушаний далеко, но это дело времени._

_И тогда Бен взбесился._

_— Я не женюсь на ней!  
_  
Я проснулась со странным ощущением в груди: как будто что-то сжалось. Стараясь восстановить дыхание, я села в постели и заметила, что Бена нет рядом — по запаху бекона догадалась, что он готовит завтрак. Сделав еще несколько вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, я стряхнула с себя остатки сна и вылезла из постели. Всего лишь плохой сон. Не более.

Мой… защитник готовил еду, и я, прежде чем войти в кухню, одернула футболку, в которую он нарядил меня. Придется подлизываться. Каким бы ублюдком ни был Бен, он единственное, что отделяет меня от ужасного мира снаружи. На секунду я закрыла глаза, заслышав уже знакомый вокал Джонни Кэша, и затем заглянула в более просторную часть фургона, где Бен готовил еду.

Голый по пояс — кошмар! На столе высилась початая бутылка виски, а он подпевал под нос в такт «Hurt». На его спине четко выделялись мышцы, бугрившиеся, когда он поворачивал сковородку, поджаривая шипящие яйца. Вот болван. Ведь обожжется, если масло попадет на грудь.

Бен оглянулся и просиял.

— Приветик, Рей. Проголодалась?

Я кивнула. Он оглядел меня и вернулся к готовке, и я решила, что настал удобный момент продемонстрировать признательность. Я подошла, нервно сжимая руки, и опустилась на колени у его ног. Бен удивленно моргнул, подняв лопатку, с которой капал жир.

Я никогда не умела кокетничать. Сглотнув, я спустила его штаны до бедер — он изумленно присвистнул — и зажмурилась, целуя головку члена. Получилось! У меня получилось!

Вдруг Бен засмеялся и опустил руку мне на затылок.

— Святые угодники! — Глянув на сковородку, он снова посмотрел на меня. — Садись за стол, детка. Сначала поешь.

Ну уж нет… нет. Если раньше я ошибалась, то больше не буду. Я помотала головой и схватила Бена за бедра, привлекая его к себе, натягивая сухие губы на его член, до упора, пока не подавилась. Бен зашипел, выронив лопатку, и зарылся длинными пальцами в моих волосах, направляя мой рот. Шумно проведя языком, я принялась за дело, подчиняясь заданному Беном ритму. Рот наполнял вкус соли и пота.

— Бля-я-ядь! — простонал Бен. — Блядь, блядь! Соси! — Он пригладил мне волосы назад. — Срань господня!

Кажется, моя затея сработала. Я вылизывала ствол снизу вверх, глядя на Бена — он вздрагивал и стонал, кусая губы. Похоже, он старался сдерживаться, но в итоге с выдохом подался вперед — я чувствовала, как член набухает во рту. Но я не собиралась отступать и привалилась к ногам Бена, слушая его срывающееся дыхание.

— Рей! — всхлипнул он. — Серьезно, я сейчас… — и закатил глаза. — Рей!..

Я сдавленно замычала, поняв, что он кончает. Бен с хрипом вцепился в мою голову, изливаясь в меня теплой густой спермой — мне пришлось крепче ухватиться за его ноги для опоры. Вязкая жижа брызгала мне в рот с каждым толчком его бедер, пока он не замер, прижавшись вплотную к моим губам, и я поняла, что все. И невольно поморщилась, глотая то, что накопилось во рту.

Бен, тяжело дыша, жадно наблюдал за сменой эмоций на моем лице. Забыв про готовку, он встал на колени передо мной, притянул меня и принялся покрывать поцелуями мое лицо. Я заморгала, отвечая на объятия, и он коротко выдохнул. Я проглотила остатки спермы, пытаясь сообразить, как вести себя дальше. Господи, какой же она была соленой, студенистой — ну прямо сопли, но мне необходимо было добраться до Леи! И желательно — живой.

— Мне понравилось, — прошептала я. — Можно теперь позавтракать?

Бен бросил мутный взгляд на мои бедра и кивнул.

— Ага… Ну да. Можно. — Он выпрямился и подтянул штаны. — Сиди тут.

Я осталась на коленях — и он подал мне тарелку, наполненную яйцами, беконом и еще двумя кексами сверху. Бен сел, прислонившись к шкафчику, и прижал к себе мою спину, усадив у себя между ног — но я, безразличная ко всему, с пылом набросилась на еду. Так чертовски вкусно! Я застонала от удовольствия, узнав вкус масла, проглотила кексы и ощутила, как он небрежно сунул руку мне между бедер. Я заерзала, шумно вздохнув. Ведь знала, чего он хочет.

Бен задышал мне в ухо, слегка коснувшись клитора.

— Тебе это нравится?

— Да… да. — Тарелка у меня в руках дрогнула. — А можно… внутри, пожалуйста?

— Ты хочешь почувствовать меня внутри, Рей? — жарко прошептал он. — Хочешь почувствовать мой член?

Я чуть не выпалила «конечно, пошел к черту», но вместо этого хрипло застонала. Бен поцеловал меня в шею, продолжая гладить промежность своими здоровенными пальцами, заставляя меня корчиться, не выпуская тарелки из рук. Было так _хорошо_! — в чем, конечно, я не собиралась признаваться. Я прижималась спиной к его груди, кусая губы, отчасти чтобы подавить бессовестные всхлипы. Бен приподнял мою футболку.

— Хочу порвать тебя к черту. — Он развел пальцы, поглаживая повлажневшие складки, но явно избегая погружаться внутрь. — …Это пустая трата времени.

Бен вырвал у меня тарелку и швырнул ее в стену. Она разбилась вдребезги, и он толкнул меня на четвереньки, надавливая ладонью между лопаток, чтобы заставить меня улечься плашмя с откляченной вверх задницей. Я дрожала и судорожно сглатывала слюну, не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова.

Он встал. Я лежала и ждала, прижимаясь щекой к холодному ламинату, пока Бен не подхватил меня с пола одной рукой. А потом отнес в спальню и молча уронил на кровать.

Я заняла ту же позицию, но он перекатил меня на спину и встал в изножье кровати. Я взвизгнула, когда он внезапно взял меня под колени и подтащил к себе, закидывая мои ноги себе на плечи. Потом прошелся по мне внимательным взглядом темных глаз. Все так же молча снова задрал футболку мне на живот и мягко прикоснулся к внутренней стороне моего бедра. По коже побежали мурашки.

Я привстала на локтях, глядя, как он медленно целует мои бедра. Его глаза были закрыты, он несильно прикусывал кожу, а потом скользнул ладонями мне под задницу, придерживая меня в таком положении. Но я знала, что завтра на коже все равно останутся ссадины. Вскоре Бен перешел выше и уткнулся в мою промежность, вызвав во мне новую дрожь.

Его затуманенные глаза не отрывались от моего лица, пока сам он томно скользил языком по моей щели. Я вспыхнула, откинувшись назад, не в силах сдержать довольного стона. Бен польщенно мурлыкнул, стараясь не углубляться дальше, но я сама подалась бедрами к его губам.

— Хорошая девочка, — оторвавшись, пробормотал он. — Хорошая…

Он целовал меня старательно и нежно — уж точно не ради меня, но чтобы сохранить нетронутой девственную плеву. Я вздрагивала, водя бедрами, и напряжение стало быстро нарастало там, где он проходился языком. Наконец у меня перехватило дыхание, и я сжала кулаками простыню.

Еще через минуту я кончила, вскрикнув, хоть и зарекалась это делать. Бен ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как я беспомощно корчусь под напором волны теплого удовлетворения, окатившей тело. Кажется, я прикусила губу до крови…

Бен прильнул ко мне и, вскинув бровь, облизнул губы. С самодовольной ухмылкой он засосал мой окровавленный рот, продолжая ловить пьяный взгляд моих глаз. Вот мудак. Да пошел он.

Бен отпустил меня и коснулся губами щеки.

— Посмотри, что творится — теперь ты проявляешь инициативу. Я знал, что тебе это нравится. — Его губы задели мое ухо, и он зашептал: — У тебя отлично получилось сосать член. Тебе понравился вкус моей кончи?

— Да, — я покривила душой.

— М-м. Хорошая девочка.

Бен уже был на ногах, возвышаясь над кроватью, и я подтянулась ближе к подушкам. Он опустился ко мне и полез на меня — с самым плотоядным видом — и мне вспомнился вчерашний разговор о сделке.

Я нервно улыбнулась.

— Я еще не доела, к твоему сведению.

— Сочувствую.

Он поцеловал меня взасос, будто стремясь наказать за что-то. Его язык пробрался мне в рот, и я осторожно шевельнула губами. Пульс стучал в ушах. Возможно, у меня все получится… Все становится проще, когда мы ладим. Он начинает себя вести как полнейший мудак, только если выпьет.

Бен поднял руку и сжал мою грудь через футболку.

— Так тебе нравится, да?

— …Да.

— Тебе нравится, когда тебя лапают? Нравится, когда я тискаю твои сиськи? — Я кивнула, и он покачал головой. — Знаю, нравится. Не расскажешь об этом дома, да? Будешь моей хорошей девочкой?

Тьфу. Гадость. Я закатила глаза, но снова кивнула, и он поцеловал меня в шею сбоку. Поддев большим пальцем сосок, он уверенно встал между моих бедер. Его дыхание обдало теплом кожу.

— Черт, Рей, — выдохнул он. — Я хочу… трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас.

— Будет лучше, если ты подождешь, — пискнула я.

Он зарычал, словно понимал, что я права, и укусил меня за шею. Я зашипела от боли, но ахнула, почувствовав, как он зажимает сосок между пальцами. Моя правота, естественно, взбесила его.

Он задрал футболку мне до подмышек и стиснул мою грудь, а затем обхватил губами сосок. Сглотнув, я зажмурилась, полная решимости игнорировать приятное покалывание в теле, но Бен вдруг стал таким нежным и чутким… Напряженные мышцы расслаблялись от странного умиротворяющего ощущения, и вскоре меня охватила сонная задумчивость.

Бен поднял мою руку и опустил ее себе на голову. Его губы прошлись от одной груди до другой, и я поневоле запустила пальцы в его густые волосы, расчесывая их до самых кончиков. Слегка запутанные, но мягкие, что в тот миг удивило меня. Он буквально замер, когда я принялась осторожно разбирать мелкие колтуны. Бен уткнулся головой мне под подбородок — и вскоре зевнул, засунув руки под подушку, прикрывая меня собой.

— Вместо ебли я засыпаю, — пробормотал он.

— Мне остановиться?

— А я сказал тебе останавливаться?

Я сжала зубы.

— …Ладно. — После того, как он не шевелился в течение нескольких минут, я прошептала «козел».

Бен издал глухой смешок.

— Я все слышал. Сука.

Не успела я ответить что-нибудь ехидное и нажить себе проблем, как мы оба услышали — откуда-то снаружи — ругающийся женский голос.

Бен вскинулся, словно гончий пес, почуявший след лисы, и в мгновение ока вскочил с постели. Натянув белую майку и прихватив парализатор, он оперативно покинул спальню. Я встала на ноги, поспешно реквизировала его черные шорты и обулась в свои тонкие туфли. Бен между тем завязал волосы в пучок и пинком распахнул двойные двери фургона.

И даже не выходя наружу, я услышала, как зажужжали электроды. На улице было тепло, и я споткнулась на песке, когда в спешке огибала фургон, помчавшись на голос Бена. Он ворковал, обращаясь к кому-то:

— Ш-ш… расслабься. Я не причиню тебе вреда. — Он засмеялся. — В отличие от того, кто тебя купит.

Солнце поднималось над скалистыми вершинами, бросая жуткий слепящий свет на скудный пейзаж. Я увидела Бена — он стоял на коленях между раздвинутых бедер женщины и держал руку под передком ее лосин. Черные волосы незнакомки были покрыты пылью, она, съежившись, рыдала и слабо скребла ногами землю в тщетной попытке отстраниться. Неожиданно Бен с руганью отшатнулся от нее, тряся в воздухе окровавленным средним пальцем.

— Еб твою мать! — прорычал он. — Поверить не могу, что проткнул сраную девственницу! Блядь! — Он обсосал палец, негодующе глядя на нее. — Насрать. Хакс все равно раскошелится за азиатку.

Мои пальцы сжались в кулаки.

— Слезь с нее, Бен!

Полные слез темные глаза девушки обратились ко мне, и она громко всхлипнула. Бен, закатив глаза, за волосы вздернул ее на ноги под ее пронзительный вскрик. Он указал парализатором на фургон, и я неохотно вернулась внутрь, следом он вскоре втолкнул новенькую.

Девушка продолжала кричать всю дорогу — пока он тащил ее к импровизированной спальне. Я опустилась на диван, покрытый пятнами засохшей крови, и сжала колени дрожащими руками. Бен прикрикнул на нее, и я знала, что он приковывает ее к полу — на то самое место, где еще недавно была я. Мне надо попытаться спасти ее. Сделать хоть что-то… Я не могу просто сидеть и слушать…

Но я не сдвинулась ни на дюйм. Я откинулась на спинку дивана и уставилась в окно, слушая рыдания девушки и голос Бена, требующий, чтобы она назвала свое имя. У меня не было сил подняться. Я слышала, как она всхлипнула «Роуз», и Бен цокнул языком — в той же покровительственной манере, как тогда, когда обращался ко мне. Зазвенела цепь, и я крепко зажмурилась, услышав гортанный стон удовольствия, который совершенно точно не принадлежал этой Роуз.

…И только порадовалась, что на ее месте не я.


	7. Decay

Бен вернулся через десять минут после того, как запер Роуз. Он выглядел слегка запыхавшимся, в вырезе майки на груди поблескивал пот. Бен поймал мой пустой взгляд и, ухмыльнувшись, разделся по пояс. А затем достал из кухонного шкафчика бутылку водки с рынка.

Я уставилась в его мускулистую спину.

— Что ты с ней сделал?

— Я ее не трахал, если ты про это. — Он плеснул себе водки, осушил рюмку и налил еще. — Ну, во всяком случае, не в пизду.

Живот скрутило от злости, но я напустила на себя несчастный вид, когда Бен обратил темные глаза ко мне. Он поднял брови, ожидая, что я психану, но я держалась. Только губы затряслись, а глаза наполнились слезами, когда Бен подошел — с рюмкой в одной руке и с бутылкой в другой. Он сел рядом, закатил глаза и толкнул рюмку ко мне. Водка выплеснулась на стол.

— Я мог поступить гораздо хуже, — скривил губы Бен. — Пей.

Я сделала то, что было велено. Водка обожгла горло, и я закашлялась, пока Бен невозмутимо подлил еще. Он погладил меня по спине и отпил из горлышка.

Роуз тихо плакала в спальне. Мне хотелось сходить проверить ее, но чутье подсказывало, что стоит подождать, как все разрешится. Я не представляла, к чему это приведет для нас троих. С одной стороны, мне стало бы полегче, если бы кто-то переключил на себя… аппетиты Бена. В нашем мире не осталось места для дружбы или сочувствия, особенно между женщинами. Так хотели мужчины. Сталкивая нас друг с другом, они делали нас слабыми.

Поморщившись, я опрокинула в себя еще рюмку и попробовала проскочить мимо Бена.

— Мне стоит проверить ее. Она, наверное, напугана.

Он схватил меня за руку, притягивая к себе.

— Нет.

От доносившегося плача по коже бежали мурашки, но я не собиралась снова вляпаться в дерьмо из-за Бена. Я состроила гримаску и опустила голову ему на плечо, безмолвно прося «прощения».

— У меня был странный сон, — поделилась я, меняя тему.

— О чем?

— …О тебе, — дернула я плечом. — Кто-то просил тебя жениться на девочке, и ты отказался.

Бен засмеялся и поцеловал меня в макушку.

— Что за ебанутый кошмар! Я же говорил, что не трахаю малолеток и не продаю их — хотя не поручился бы за некоторых приятелей. Ты в курсе, что иногда семьи решают зашить девкам вагины, чтобы скрыть кровь при месячных?

Господи… Я не ответила, слишком возмущенная мыслью о девушках, готовых выйти за кого угодно или калечащих себя, чтобы избежать насилия. Менструации сами по себе ничем не вредили — это просто биология. Но из-за вируса, если у женщины имелся малейший шанс на фертильность, ее использовали. Защита женских прав не имела значения перед угрозой полного вымирания.

Бен обнял меня за талию.

— У тебя случались месячные с этой штукой в руке?

— Нет. У меня их не было очень давно.

Роуз завопила в спальне, напугав меня и вызвав у Кайло раздраженный рык. Он вскочил, и я поспешила за ним, чтобы посмотреть, похожа ли она на меня в первый день плена.

Она лежала на боку в одной из футболок Бена, и я ощутила внезапный укол ревности. Трусы были на ней — еще бы, не дай бог, попортить товар — и ее короткие ножки задергались в ужасе, едва она увидела Бена. Он обошел ее, сжимая кулаки — раздосадованный тем фактом, что не может тронуть ее, не наследив. Я зависла у двери и сглотнула. Лицо Роуз раскраснелось и блестело от слез.

Бен наступил ей на голову, и она взвыла. Он выглядел здорово разозленным, хотя явно не имел в отношении нее садистских побуждений. Наверное, просто хотел, чтобы она заткнулась.

— Пожалуйста, — лепетала Роуз, — не прикасайтесь ко мне больше! Я не хочу забеременеть! — Она начала истерически икать.

Он пошевелил ступней, катая ее голову по полу.

— Не будь такой ворчливой сучкой. Тут все свои, Рози — но сперва, чтобы заслужить еду, придется тебе глотать мою сперму, — его губы изогнулись в улыбке. — Мы тут не только ручками дрочим и пляшем под радугой, знаешь ли. Рей тоже пришлось заслужить свое место, и с тех пор она занята кое-чем _получше_.

У меня спину закололо, когда темные глаза Бена остановились на мне. Он пытается заставить нас состязаться, враждовать друг с другом. Но черта с два это у него получится!

— А если я помогу ей помыться? — предложила я. — Она грязная после пустыни, и раны не мешало бы промыть. Уверена, после этого она станет сговорчивее.

Бен наклонил голову, глядя на меня.

— …Хорошо. Заодно сделай ей тест на овуляцию. Не могу рисковать: вдруг она залетит, когда я в следующий раз ее трахну.

Роуз зарыдала громче. Бен достал ключи и отстегнул ее от пола. Она запаниковала, заметалась, и он придавил ее к полу — мне было очень неловко наблюдать за всем этим, стоя на пороге. Я отвернулась, когда Бен зашептал ей в ухо, что вышвырнет наружу, где ее изнасилуют, но это возымело эффект. Роуз безропотно поднялась на ноги и пошла за мной в душ.

В последнюю секунду перед самой дверью Бен ухватил меня за бедра и стянул штаны, которые я позаимствовала для улицы. Он взглянул на меня, и я невинно моргнула.

— Не припомню, чтобы разрешал тебе это надевать, — прохладно произнес он.

— Прости меня, — я опустила голову, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. — Пожалуйста, прости.

Он помолчал, а затем одним пальцем приподнял мое лицо за подбородок и поцеловал… мягче, чем обычно, но настойчивее. Я взялась за пояс его треников, отвечая на поцелуй. Рука Бена легла мне на затылок, пальцы зарылись в волосы и грубо прижали меня к двери душа. Роуз подпрыгнула возле душа и сжала руки.

Бен тянул меня за волосы, пока я не поморщилась, и прижал привставший член к моему животу. Он оторвался от моих губ и ухмыльнулся, глядя, как я корчусь от боли. Очень хотелось его пнуть.

— Убедись, что соскребешь всю грязь с моей новой игрушки, — промурлыкал он. — Ей полагается быть чистенькой и свежей, когда я трахну ее попозже.

Я многозначительно посмотрела на его губы и провела кончиками пальцев по резинке треников. Бен удивленно моргнул, скользнув глазами по моей руке, нерешительно ползущей по темной полосе волос на его животе, спускавшейся вниз. Все-таки не знаю, чего именно ему хотелось: чтобы я была уступчивой или проявляла инициативу, но я решила, что почему бы не попробовать то и другое.

— А как насчет меня? — протянула я, дотронувшись до члена, и Бен задрожал. — Я буду делать все, что ты пожелаешь, и не стану драться и кричать. — Я бросила томный взгляд на Роуз — она покраснела и отвернулась. — Она понятия не имеет, что делать, но я-то знаю, что тебе нравится.

— Верно, — пробормотал Бен, ослабляя хватку на моих волосах. Он толкнулся в мою ладонь и вжался лицом мне в шею. — Но мне нужно кого-то трахать, а тебя я трахать пока не могу.

Я подмигнула Роуз и застонала на ухо Бену. Он подался ко мне с такой силой, что дверь жалобно скрипнула, едва не слетев с петель. Он нащупал край раковины и самозабвенно дрочил об меня, совершенно забыл про бедную Роуз. Мужчины чем-то похожи на животных: подразни их сочным куском мяса, и они не смогут устоять.

Бен застонал и обхватил меня за талию, не давая сдвинуться с места. Я махнула Роуз, чтобы она лезла в душ, и она быстро запрыгнула туда, не произнеся ни слова. На шум воды Бен никак не реагировал, только пыхтел, из его твердого члена выделялась смазка — мне в руку. На его коже ощущался солоноватый привкус пота.

Я прижалась к нему бедрами, издав один из тех протяжных звуков, которые ему особенно нравились.

— Я не хочу делить тебя ни с кем, Бен, — как по заказу, мои глаза увлажнились, и я размазала слезы по его шее, шмыгая носом. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делиться тобой.

— Блять, Рей, — застонал он, — прекрати разводить сопли!

— Обещай мне! Только ты и я. Пожалуйста?

Бен страдальчески кивнул.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой, хорошо. Все равно мне не нравится слушать, как она жалуется и скулит, — с этими словами он толкнул меня на колени и отвел волосы с моего лица.

Прежде чем он скомандовал, что делать дальше, я перехватила «инициативу» и взяла член в рот. Бен оперся на дверь одной рукой, а другой нежно прихватил мой затылок, пока я двигалась с закрытыми глазами. Все-таки в глубине души он явно был садистом, ему нравился вид моих унижений, поэтому я пускала слюни, притворяясь, будто задыхаюсь, и позволяла ему загонять мне до горла. От слез саднило в глазах, но Бен не продержался долго. Под аккомпанемент его красочной нецензурщины я почувствовала, как член запульсировал у меня во рту, начиная извергать сперму мне в щеку. Вышло не так бурно, как в первый раз, но хуже — вязкая жижа липла к небу.

Он почти сразу сжал мой подбородок, тяжело дыша, и покачал головой.

— Не глотай. Открой рот.

Я помедлила, но подчинилась. Бен наблюдал, как сперма обильно стекает с моих губ, заливая подбородок. Он полюбовался зрелищем, а затем, стиснув мои щеки, поцеловал меня в лоб и заправил член в штаны.

— Вот моя умница!..

Непрошеный трепет удовольствия закопошился во мне, будя животную часть сознания — ту, которая возревновала при виде Роуз в футболке Бена. Я улыбалась, пока он не вышел из ванной, затем хмуро наморщилась и смыла сперму с лица. Необходимость сидеть запертой с ним в одном фургоне сводила меня с ума. Я чувствовала себя собакой, которую хвалят за то, что она хорошо ловит проклятый диск фрисби.

Роуз выглянула из душа и схватила полотенце, чтобы прикрыться. На ее коже виднелись старые синяки и царапины; заметно нервничая, она подошла к раковине. Я не смотрела на нее, занятая тем, что счищала кончу Бена с зубов.

— …Спасибо, — прошептала она.

Я пожала плечами.

— Все хорошо. Нам надо держаться вместе. Я знаю, как тебе страшно, — улыбнувшись, я вытерла рот. — Меня зовут Рей, я… из Сопротивления. Бен — охотник, ну это ты и сама знаешь.

— Я тоже! — воскликнула она, но тут же отпрянула, глянув на дверь. — М-м… то есть я тоже из Сопротивления. Лея отправила меня на задание, а я потерялась. Вот и сновала по округе, избегая мужчин, но так захотелось пить… Думала, прокрадусь в фургон и наберу воды.

— Хех. Иди за мной.

Мы вышли из ванной, и я налила ей воды на кухне. Роуз блаженно закатила глаза, с жадностью выхлебав стакан, и через минуту мы вместе уже сидели на диване. Бен мирно храпел, развалившись на кровати. Боже, типичный мужик.

Я тяжело вздохнула.

— Тебе повезло, потому что мы направляемся на базу Сопротивления. У нас с ним есть одно дело. Но… полагаю, тебя он собирается продать.

Роуз кивнула — ее губы затряслись, и она снова разразилась слезами. На самом деле я не могла ее винить и отталкивать не собиралась. Мы обнялись: обеим довелось вытерпеть немало от этого чужого, враждебного мира; приятна близость с кем-то, кто не пытается немедленно тебя завалить. Она была маленькой и уязвимой — полная противоположность Бену. Я прижала ее покрепче. Наверное, я могла бы разломать ее пополам.

Но не стала этого делать. Мы обнимались, сколько могли, пока Бен не проснулся и не выпалил, как возбуждающе мы смотримся вдвоем. Это испортило момент, и Роуз вздрогнула, когда он решил погладить ее влажные черные волосы. Он играл с ней — и со мной.

Я встала, чтобы сделать бутерброды, а Бен сзади взял меня за талию. Он целовал меня в шею и забирался ладонью между ног, пока я пыталась работать. Дыхание сбилось, и я с тихим стоном кончила, а Бен прислонился ко мне, бормоча всякие глупости. Роуз молча уставилась в телевизор. Похоже, она до сих не оправилась от шока.

Бен потерся носом о мои волосы.

— Тебе понравилось выпендриваться перед ней, Рей?

— …Да, — кивнула я, не открывая взгляд от бутербродов.

— Хм, интересно, знает ли Рози, как надо кончать. — Ухо обожгло горячим дыханием, и мне вспомнились байки о дьяволе на плече. — Может, поможешь ей разобраться? А, может, поиграем в постели все вместе?

У меня желудок сжался. Есть расхотелось, зато дико захотелось проблеваться. Руки затряслись над столешницей, сил никаких не было снова лгать в ответ. Я слишком устала.

Бен мягко засмеялся и подхватил тарелку.

— Да ладно тебе, Рей, разве ты не пытаешься спасти ее от моего члена? — Длинные пальцы Бена широко раздвинулись на моем животе и прижали меня задницей к его паху. — Ты была бы гораздо нежнее, уж я-то знаю.

— Я… я бы предпочла обойтись без этого, — выдавила я.

— Ну, кому-то из нас придется с ней ебаться. Итак, кто же это будет? — Бен чмокнул меня в щеку и похлопал по животу. — Обдумай это дело. Позже поговорим.

Бен оставил меня на кухне наедине с моим бутербродом. Я услышала, как Роуз благодарит Бена — за свой, — и злые слезы хлынули у меня из глаз. Сердце будто разорвалось на миллион кусков, полетевших в разные стороны, и я не понимала, какую из них я ненавидела больше всех.


	8. Wrench

Сидя втроем на испачканном кровью диване, мы смотрели повторы «Веселой компании».

Бен развалился между мной и Роуз, закинув свои несуразно длинные руки на спинку. В очередной белой майке, с сигаретой в зубах, он пускал густые клубы вонючего дыма. Роуз тряслась — я бросила на нее взгляд, надеясь, что она заметит, как я покачиваю головой. « _Хватит_. Ты же сама показываешь, какая из тебя легкая жертва!»

Наш тюремщик похлопал меня по плечу, намекая, чтобы я помогла ему с этой канцерогенной дрянью. Впрочем, я улыбнулась и безропотно вытащила сигарету из его зубов двумя пальцами. Бен наблюдал за мной, выдыхая смрадные клубы, и взял меня за подбородок, привлекая для страстного поцелуя. Я скривилась от едкого привкуса, но без возражений позволила Бену со стоном сжать мои волосы.

Зрители на экране, как по команде, захохотали. Бен покатал мою нижнюю губу между зубами и шумно оторвался от моего рта. Потом снова откинулся назад, забрав у меня окурок, и приподнял брови, переключив внимание на Роуз. Заметив его взгляд, она сразу отвернулась.

— Чего такая мрачная, Мулан?

— Меня зовут Роуз, — тихо отозвалась она.

— Хе. Мулан лучше, — он, ухмыляясь, поддел пальцем ее черные волосы. — Раз подвернулся случай, не желаешь поделиться с группой своей историей?

Роуз не отрывала глаз от пола.

— …В моем прошлом нет ничего интересного. Я обычная сирота.

Бен не ответил. Он по-прежнему с улыбкой трогал волосы Роуз, и у меня по спине пробежали мурашки. Явно что-то задумал! Не хочу, чтобы он навредил ей, но еще… не хочу, чтобы он навредил мне…

Бен обнял Роуз за талию, дернув ее к себе. Я наблюдала, как он зарылся носом ей в волосы — прямо как со мной — и увидела, как его пальцы скользнули ей в трусы. Я стиснула зубы — ткань растягивалась на его костяшках, пока он пробирался дальше, невзирая на ее попытки отодвинуться. Бен схватил ее, что-то нашептывая на ухо, а она, лихорадочно дыша, только ерзала. Мне оставалось сидеть, держа рот на замке, уставившись на сигарету — что я и делала молча, глядя на тлеющий кончик, который светился красным.

— Ты этим занималась раньше? — поинтересовался Бен, стряхивая пепел.

Роуз помотала головой, на что он невнятно прогудел, вроде как с сочувствием, еще раз затянулся, выронил окурок на пол и раздавил каблуком. Темными глазами он самодовольно наблюдал за мной. Роуз заскулила, а я ощетинилась, заметив, как она маленькими ручками цепляется за Бена, невозмутимо орудующего в ее белье.

— Смотри, как Рози нравится играть, — промурлыкал он и со вздохом прижался лбом к ее виску. — Как считаешь… позволим Рей присоединиться к нам?

— Нет-нет, я не хочу, — Роуз завертела головой и всхлипнула. — Пожалуйста…

Бен рывком поднялся и облизал пальцы, побывавшие в трусах Роуз. Дотопал до кухонных шкафов, вынул бутылку джина и наполнил два стакана. Я не теряла надежды, что участь сия меня минует, но Бен протянул один стакан мне, а другой — Роуз. А сам отхлебнул из горлышка, глядя, как мы таращимся на пойло. Мое измученное бледное лицо отразилось в прозрачной жидкости.

Тем не менее алкоголь мог притупить чувства. Роуз встретила мой взгляд, и я слегка кивнула. Надо просто выпить. Иначе будет хуже.

Роуз зажмурилась, сделала глоток, и тут же подавилась. Бен удовлетворенно рассмеялся, взъерошив ей волосы. Он нависал над ней, пока она осторожно допивала джин, но я справилась быстрее и попросила еще. Лучше напиться вдрызг. Мозг отключится, и я забуду обо всем, когда мы с Роуз вернемся в Сопротивление к Лее — и больше никогда-никогда не пересечемся с Беном.

После двух стаканов во рту невыносимо горчило. Роуз поплыла первой: она уже вовсю хихикала, раскачиваясь на диване, а Бен с ухмылкой гладил ее по голове. Меня все еще подташнивало от идеи «поиграть втроем», так что пришлось опрокинуть в себя еще два стакана. Ну же, ну… Я не хочу помнить.

В какой-то момент Бен принес что-то, похожее на толстенную сигарету. В отличие от развеселившейся Роуз, у меня кружилась голова, и я с трудом держала глаза открытыми. Бен занял место между нами, не обращая внимания на счастливо напевавшую Роуз, и зажег новую гадость. Прищурившись, я схватилась за его бедра, чтобы рассмотреть эту штуку получше, а он с ухмылкой поднес ее к губам и вдохнул.

— Ну и вонь, — поморщилась я.

Он выпустил облако дыма.

— Это косяк, — и протянул его мне, — попробуй.

Алкоголь воодушевлял. Позволив Бену прижать косяк к моим губам, я затянулась. Легкие обожгло, и я закашлялась, пробуя отплеваться. Раздался смех Бена — его рассмешило то, как я замахала руками.

— Фу! — я растерла грудь и икнула.

— Обычная травка, Рей. Может, ты перестанешь зажиматься, — пожав плечами, он забирая у меня косяк и закурил сам. — И ее кому-то надо немного расслабить, чтобы не визжала, когда ее трахают. Члена она боится, так что эта честь выпадает тебе.

Мысль о страхе перед пенисом вдруг вызвала у меня приступ смеха. Я захохотала, а Бен сочувственно цокнул языком.

Косяк переходил из рук в руках, и, наконец, у меня в ушах умиротворяюще зазвенело. Я сонно сползла на пол, рассевшись между колен Бена, и дернула его за треники, собираясь достать член. Бен уставился на меня и затянулся, когда я схватилась за ствол.

— Знаешь… — прохрипел он, глухо застонав, стоило мне лизнуть повлажневшую залупу. — Был у меня сон… о тебе. — Он откинул волосы с моего лица и двумя пальцами сжал подбородок. — Лучший сон в моей жизни.

Я ответила улыбкой и нежно втянула член в рот.

Слава богу, Роуз уснула и теперь мирно храпела, пока Бен гладил мои волосы, а я неспешно сосала, испытывая одурманивающую похоть. Он сдвигал бедра раз или два, шепча «продолжай», если я замирала. И я, повинуясь, насаживалась до упора, слушая, как Бен стонет надо мной. Спустив мне в рот, он впился в меня пристальным взглядом, вызвавшим томительную дрожь во всем теле.

Дождавшись, пока я проглочу остатки, он встал и подхватил меня с пола. Сначала я вскрикнула от неожиданности, но потом засмеялась, а Бен, не переставая, целовал меня в шею всю недолгую дорогу до спальни.

— Я тебя трахну, — пробормотал он.

Бросив меня на мятые простыни, Бен выпрямился, глядя, как я хихикаю, катаясь из стороны в сторону. Он улыбался еще секунду, а затем его потемневшие глаза расширились. Я не могла остановиться, хохоча, раздвинула ноги, призывно облизав губы. Давай уже! Трахни меня наконец!

Но Бен отступил.

— …Рей?

— Бен? — воскликнула я, решив, что это игра. И заново захихикала.

— Ч-что ты делаешь?! — он отшатнулся назад с самым жутким взглядом и закрыл лицо руками. —  _Какого черта_?!

Я была слишком расслаблена и сбита с толку, не в состоянии высказать что-то дельное в ответ. Я кое-как села и сжала виски, а Бен торопливо укрыл меня одеялом, протирая глаза с явно болезненными стонами. Да что, черт возьми, происходит?!

— Я сделала что-то не так?.. — всхлипнула я — Разве тебе не нравится минет?

Бен глянул на меня между пальцами.

—  _Что_?!

Нас отвлек раздавшийся у входа в трейлер грохот. Мы очнулись как раз вовремя — в спальню ввалился какой-то темнокожий мужик в коричневой куртке с транквилизатором на изготовку. Увидев нас, он прицелился.

Я мгновенно толкнула Бена на пол и сама приземлилась на него — электроды щелкнули над головой. Взвыв, Бен пытался подняться, но я уже схватила его транквилизатор с тумбочки и отправила заряд в сторону нападавшего — тот скрылся за стеной. Я подскочила к двери и выглянула в коридор.

На этот раз мужчина стрелял настоящими пулями. Я шарахнулась обратно в спальню — Бен все продолжал стонать на полу. Но в гостиной оставалась Роуз, и я не собиралась допустить, чтобы какой-то урод забрал ее и продал! Пару раз вдохнув, чтобы выровнять дыхание, я высунулась и разрядила в него транквилизатор.

Повезло! Электроды достигли цели, и парень упал с громким воплем. Я кинулась к нему, скорее подобрать оружие, выпавшее из его руки.

Шум разбудил Роуз. Но, увидев чужака, она с криком метнулась к нему. Я недоуменно встала над ними, собираясь потребовать объяснить, что происходит, но тут подошел Бен.

Все еще находясь в легкой прострации, я прищурилась.

— Спасибо, что спас!

Он безмолвно забрал оба транквилизатора, поглядел на трофейный и вздернул бровь.

— Сопротивление, хм? В последнее время слишком часто на вас натыкаюсь. — Бен пнул парня, который уже немного оклемался. — Пытался подзаработать на стороне?

Роуз бережно коснулась пришельца.

— Это… это Финн. Он дезертировал из Первого ордена и спас меня от рабства. Мы вместе работали под прикрытием, когда нам пришлось разделиться.

— Ну разве не милота? — протянул Бен.

Финн потер лоб и закашлялся, Роуз помогла ему сесть. Финн между тем переводил взгляд с меня на Бена.

— Нас послала Лея Органа, — выдавил он и снова прокашлялся. — Она не обрадуется, если мы не вернемся. Она ищет своего сына, Бена Соло, и приемную дочь, Рей. Есть идеи, где их можно найти? За вознаграждение.

— Сын? — повторила я. — Бен Соло? — Я посмотрела в непроглядные глаза Бена и разинула рот: — Ты… ты — _сын_ Леи?!

Говорить начали все и сразу, но я была слишком потрясена, чтобы уловить смысл слов. Глаза закатились. Я грохнулась в обморок, и Бен поймал меня.


	9. Delusion

_— Эй, малышка… Можем поговорить?_

_Я валялась в большой спальне, по телику шла какая-то романтическая комедия. Это была моя комната в доме Хана и Леи. Я отвлеклась от чипсов и улыбнулась, заметив в дверях Бена Соло — его бледное лицо казалось напряженным и расстроенным. Впрочем, он улыбнулся в ответ и присел возле меня на кровать, когда я приглашающе подвинулась._

_— Как прошла поездка? — весело поинтересовалась я. Мне было шестнадцать, я почти не ведала о происходящем в мире. Не понимала, как плохо все обернулось._

_Он взъерошил свою черную гриву._

_— Хорошо. Скучно. Мама не затыкалась всю дорогу, — он скосил на меня темные выразительные глаза, и у него дернулся кадык. — Должен сказать… мир начинает меняться, Рей._

_— Знаю, — пожала плечами я. Мой мир не особо изменился с того дня, когда Лея вытащила меня из приюта._

_Бен выглядел так, будто хотел провалиться под землю. Нерешительно положил большую ладонь мне на колено, и я просияла — с набитым чипсами ртом. Мы дружили с тех самых пор, как познакомились. Раньше он был веселым, беззаботным задирой, как Хан, но в последнее время у него под глазами залегли темные круги, и он частенько смотрел каким-то невидящим взглядом. Теперь он вечно был занят, выполняя поручения Леи._

_Бен вдруг отдернул руку и сжал в кулак, в его глазах блеснули слезы._

_— Мы отправимся в следующую поездку вместе, хорошо? Ты и я._

_Я с визгом повисла у него на шее. Ура, наконец-то! Последние год или два выдались унылыми, его никогда не было рядом. Бену приходилось постоянно помогать Лее с перевозкой сирот из Монтаны, он избегал меня, а теперь мы сможем провести немного времени вместе._

_Бен пылко обнял меня и разрыдался, уткнувшись мне в шею. Я не могла понять причины, но почему-то не спросила._

Воспоминания нахлынули на меня. Я проснулась в постели Бена, в фургоне, и в голове у меня словно что-то щелкнуло. Здесь же все в точности как тогда! Помню, я сидела рядом с Беном на переднем сиденье, закинув ноги на приборную доску, и подпевала песне по радио, а он вел машину, глядя на дорогу пустым взглядом.

_— У нее иммунитет._

_Бен сгорбился в кресле, пока я возобновила игру на телефоне. Врач проверил мою кровь и сказал, что вирус для меня не опасен. До правительственного центра путь неблизкий, но мы проделали его, чтобы все выяснить._

_— Что теперь? — прохрипел Бен._

_Доктор пожал плечами:_

_— Вы не хуже меня знаете, что ее экспроприация — лишь вопрос времени. Если она будет замужем, в обращении, ее не тронут. Все зависит от того, на что вы готовы пойти, мистер Соло. Брак — это хорошая идея._

_Я состроила гримаску:_

_— Фу! Мы с Беном не поженимся! — и засмеялась, взглянув на него: — Правда?_

_Бен бросил на меня долгий задумчивый взгляд, но потом слабо улыбнулся:_

_— …Правда._

Роуз презрительно фыркнула:

— Представить не могла, что он тот самый Бен! Тот Бен никогда бы так не поступил!

— Многое изменилось, Роуз, — сказал Финн. — Его могли схватить и промыть мозги. Скорее всего, так и случилось.

На кухне что-то разбилось, и я услышала рычание Бена.

— Моя сука-мать лжет! — выплюнул он. — Я всегда был таким и не чувствую себя виноватым ни в чем!

_Бен повез меня длинной дорогой на север, в Орегон — только я и он. Лея бесконечно долго целовала меня перед отъездом. Мне недавно исполнилось шестнадцать._

_Всю дорогу я жизнерадостно напевала, но Бен молчал. И тихо плакал в душевой кабинке, когда мы ближе к ночи съезжали на обочину, но я снова боялась спрашивать. Законы менялись быстро, и Лея делала все, что в ее силах, стараясь вывезти девушек, но в народе пока предпочитали не замечать назревающей катастрофы. Я слышала, как Лея нашептывает что-то Бену о браке и консумации, и хотя я не понимала смысла второго слова, оно его явно здорово бесило._

_Мы были официально расписаны — по документам. Лея говорила, что ничего страшного — это только для вида. Но я становилась старше и теперь сомневалась в своих чувствах к Бену. Он всегда был мне как брат, но сейчас я замечала странные вещи, например, каким высоким он был — и сильным. Думаю, мне очень даже нравилось его длинное угрюмое лицо, острый нос… Наверное, я сошла с ума._

_Мы припарковались у хижины в неведомой глуши. Я присвистнула, выбравшись наружу, еще не осознавая, что этому месту предстоит стать моей тюрьмой на следующие год или два. Вокруг нас были только секвойи и голубое безоблачное небо. Здесь бы тихо и мирно, приятная смена обстановки после всей нервотрепки дома._

_Забрав из машины сумки, Бен подошел ко мне и, отперев дверь, впустил меня в дом._

_Не очень большой, к слову. Немного мебели, разномастные ковры. Я побрела по комнатам: одна спальня, ванная, кухня. Довольно скромно._

_— Рей._

_Оглянувшись, я увидела, что Бен смотрит на меня. Вещи стояли на полу, дверь он запер. Мое сердце нервно стучало, а в животе порхали бабочки._

_Но я улыбнулась, как обычно._

_— У нас каникулы?_

_— …Ага. Кое-кто должен навестить нас через несколько дней, и я хочу, чтобы ты была готова к этому._

_— Он потащится к нам в такую глушь? Вот чудак._

_Бен отвернулся._

_— Почему бы тебе не сходить в душ? Я буду в гостиной._

Меня разбудили крики. Орал Бен, и он был вне себя. Финн и Роуз начали спорить с ним, и я отключилась в тот момент, когда он умолк — и снова завопил.

_Напор воды был ужасным. Я пыталась как-то его отрегулировать, но в итоге сдалась и просто намочила волосы, млея от теплой воды. Как хорошо… Я привыкла к удобствам в доме Леи._

_Бен сидел в гостиной. Улыбнулся при виде меня и подвинулся, приглашая на диван, и я плюхнулась ему под руку. Включив какое-то старое кино, Бен прижал меня к своему боку. Его сердце гулко колотилось у меня под ухом. Я чувствовала себя защищенной._

_Мы посидели так какое-то время. Вдруг ладонь Бена скользнула с моей талии ниже, и я нахмурилась. Бен погладил мою руку, лежавшую у него на животе, кончиками пальцев и выдохнул мне в волосы. Я задрожала._

_— …Бен? — прошептала я._

_— Тише, — тоже шепотом отозвался он. — Ты мне доверяешь, Рей?_

_Я кивнула. Конечно, доверяю. Это же Бен. Он наклонил голову, и я услышала сдавленный всхлип. Бен сжал мою руку и уткнулся носом мне в ухо._

_— Я так тебя люблю, — выдохнул он._

_Его пальцы проникли мне между бедер, и я ахнула. Внезапно мне понравилось — действительно понравилось. Всхлипнув, я вцепилась в его рубашку, но он только шмыгнул носом, роняя слезы мне в волосы. Хижину окутала мертвая тишина. Здесь были только мы, я вздрагивала от его прикосновений, а он плакал. Мне не удавалось понять, почему он так расстроен. Мне нравились новые ощущения._

_Я с трудом сглотнула._

_— Нам… нам надо остановиться?_

_— …Нет, — Бен внезапно притянул меня к себе на колени, развернул к себе и убрал с моего лица растрепанные волосы. — Я пытаюсь познакомить тебя с некоторыми вещами, Рей. Я хочу, чтобы ты была готова, когда в пятницу агент придет посмотреть на нас. И тогда потом ты будешь в безопасности, и никто тебя не заберет._

_Он мягко поглаживал меня, и я ерзала, стараясь прильнуть к его руке. Мне правда становилось хорошо. Я прислонилась к нему и вроде наконец поняла, что он имел в виду — мы займемся сексом, а кто-то чужой придет, чтобы в этом убедиться. Правительство следило за этим сейчас, проверяло, чтобы здоровые женщины не отлынивали от исполнения своего предназначения._

_Бен тем временем продолжал, и я подтянулась к нему ближе, гонясь за ускользающим удовольствием, тлеющим внизу живота. Я изогнулась — он ласкающе провел по моей спине, и я смущенно захныкала._

_Незнакомое доселе ощущение пронзило все тело, а потом я обмякла на груди у Бена. Он погладил меня по волосам и снова заплакал._

_— Я никогда не хотел такого, — с глупой улыбкой выдохнул он. — Правда не хотел. Но хочу, чтобы ты была готова — не боялась… После того, как агент уйдет, ты никогда-никогда не позволишь мне прикоснуться к тебе снова. Хорошо?_

_— …Хорошо._

В ужасе я рывком села в постели. Я все вспомнила. Вспомнила, как те несколько дней Бен ласкал меня, давая привыкнуть к его пенису и ощущениям от оргазма — боже, как же я умудрилась такое забыть?! Но я все еще оставалась девственницей. Значит, у нас не было секса…

В спальню вошел Бен и замер у кровати. Он был в раздрае, как и я, и забрался на постель, укладываясь рядом со мной, пока Финн и Роуз — судя по шуму — по-прежнему о чем-то спорили в гостиной.

— Ты! — прошипела я. — Ты — _сын_ Леи?!

Он перекатился на спину с угрюмым видом.

— К несчастью. Но прежде чем ты спросишь, сразу скажу: я не помню ничего из того дерьма о нас. Малолетки мне не интересны.

—  _Почему ты сразу не сказал мне_ …

— Да было пиздец как стремно. Моя мать — пизда и, как вижу, воспитала еще одну пизду.

Я влепила Бену оплеуху, и он, рыкнув, сжал мои запястья. Лея — святой человек! Да как он смеет ее оскорблять?!

Я оскалилась.

— Она никогда не упоминала о сыне!

— Видимо, нам обоим промыли мозги, — парировал Бен. — У моей суки-матери в Сопротивлении есть такое устройство, оно позволит исцелить наши мозги. Так что, полагаю, теперь мы действительно направимся туда.

— Что?.. У нас был уговор, ты, козел!

Бен придавил меня к постели, вклинившись коленями между моих бедер. Он смотрел на меня, обдавая холодом злых темных глаз, но я не отводила взгляда. Мы заключили договор! Разве что… он никогда и не собирался выполнять свою часть сделки…

В груди болезненно сжалось.

— Ты не вел меня туда, так?

У него на скулах заходили желваки.

— Я не знаю. Я был… я. Но… — Бен отпихнул меня и отстранился, поднимаясь на ноги. — Да какая хренова разница. Разберусь с этим дерьмом.

— Держа меня в сексуальном рабстве?! — прошипела я. — Ты — жалкое ничтожество по сравнению с твоей матерью!

— Да пошла ты. Таков наш мир. Мужчины трахают женщин, а женщины принимают это как должное. Я был терпелив и приветлив с тобой, даже не изнасиловал, как поступило бы большинство мужчин на моем месте. Ты видела, как на тебя пускали слюни. Я вел себя гораздо лучше, хотя вовсе не обязан был.

Так устроен мир, и это чертовски погано. Я захлопнула рот, а Бен ушел к Финну с Роуз. Ладно. Скоро я вернусь к Лее, и она все уладит. Это все, что мне нужно. Лея.

Через пару минут в спальне появилась Роуз. Она села рядом со мной, более не похожая на прежнюю нервную девчонку — с Финном под боком она сразу обрела уверенность. Я прикрыла голову простыней, намереваясь игнорировать Роуз. Ее защищает Финн, а у меня никого нет. Я вся во власти Бена.

Роуз дотронулась до моей ноги.

— …Я знала, кто ты, Рей. Прости, но я слишком испугалась. Я не сознавала…

— Все путем, — выплюнула я в ответ. — Я привыкла позволять Бену пользоваться мной, как игрушкой. Надеюсь, это тебя выручило.

— Рей…

Дверь заскрипела.

— Хватит, Мулан. Вали отсюда.

Фыркнув, Роуз буквально выбежала из спальни, оставив меня наедине с Беном. Я не вылезала из-под одеяла, слушая, как он приближается — и вдруг поняла, что дверь он запер. У Роуз теперь есть собственный мальчик на побегушках, ей не требуется моя защита. Меня затошнило. Я ведь ради нее пошла на жертву — дала Бену спустить мне в рот.

Он сел у моих ног, но не прикасался ко мне. Мы оба молчали. Из гостиной доносился приглушенный смех Роуз.

Бен раздраженно хмыкнул.

— Такая же пизда, как прочие.

— Бен.

— Она тупая пизда, — он глянул на меня и потер нос. — Я знал, что ты пожертвовала собой ради нее, когда предложила отсосать. Ты ее защищала, и вот чем она тебе отплатила. Ну точно пизда, — Бен отвел темные глаза, его щеки раскраснелись. — Но ты — нет. В этом и есть хренова проблема.

Я стиснула руки под одеялом.

— Никакая это не жертва. То есть, этот драматизм ни к чему!

— Ага, неважно. Но факт есть факт. Ты проглотила мою сперму, чтобы защитить ее — верно?

Казалось бы, ответ был простым. Но я смотрела на Бена, а он на меня — и внезапно улыбнулся. Не говоря ни слова, откинул одеяло и залез ко мне под бок. Его тело было теплым, как печка, и, господи боже, огромным, я пискнула, когда он прижался губами к моей шее. В спальне установилась тишина.

— Я бы и не подумал, — пробормотал Бен и прижался ко мне теснее. Кровать заскрипела. — Ты хорошая девочка, Рей, слишком хорошая. Я это уважаю.

Прежде чем я успела возразить, Бен перекатился на спину и потянул меня на себя. Продолжая смотреть мне в глаза, позволил усесться сверху и елозил моим телом, пока я не застонала, кончая. Я не знала, что делать или думать. Едва отойдя от оргазма, я перелегла к изголовью, давая Бену трахнуть меня в рот.

Мне нравилось. Нравилось делать это с ним. Словно я становилась свободной. Закрыв глаза, я слушала короткие вздохи Бена, пока член задевал мое небо. Я чувствовала соленый привкус на языке, и происходящее казалось мне правильным.


	10. Defile

Мы направлялись в Сопротивление за ответами.

Пока мы ехали, Роуз разложила по полочкам ситуацию. Судя по сведениям, собранным Леей, Бен тогда не справился и убил агента, когда тот заявился к нам. Потом сбежал — оставив меня там, где никто не стал бы искать — и, вероятно, был захвачен. А когда мы не появились на базе Сопротивления вовремя, Лея проверила хижину и решила, что мне следует находиться там до возвращения Бена — ну или пока обстановка не станет менее напряженной.

— У нее есть кой-какая техника из Республики, — добавил Финн. — С ее помощью можно стирать воспоминания. Лея опасалась, что ты бросишься искать Бена, если будешь помнить и ждать, что он вернется. Но, похоже, ему промыли мозги, и он даже не пытался это делать.

— У меня были сны… — проворчал Бен с водительского кресла. — Хотя о ней я не помнил и не помню ни хрена.

Лицо Роуз, сидящей на коленях у Финна, озарилось улыбкой:

— Ну, теперь ты знаешь, что был добр к Рей и любил ее! Ничто не мешает тебе делать это сейчас! Правильно?

Я сидела на пассажирском сиденье, разглядывая ногти — на словах все выглядело просто… Но былые чувства исчезли — ни я, ни он не могли взять и заставить их вернуться. Огромный кусок моей жизни канул в лету. Значит, по документам я — жена Бена… И все же меня не покидало чувство, что утраченных воспоминаний было больше.

Бен ухмыльнулся:

— Ага, правильно. То, что сотворила моя мать пару лет назад, едва ли имеет значение. Это ничего не меняет. — Подняв брови, он глянул на меня: — Трахаться мы будем все равно.

— Очаровательно, — пробормотала я, не поднимая головы.

Финн прыснул:

— Так вы же женаты, в чем загвоздка?

Роуз быстро покачала головой, предостерегая его, но было поздно. Бросив на Финна неприязненный взгляд, я не раздумывая направилась в спальню, чтобы терзаться в одиночестве. Я не помнила Бена от слова «совсем», меня не заботило это «по документам». Лея вмешается в этот балаган, когда мы вернемся, и сделает все, чтобы защитить меня.

На ночь пришлось остановиться — Бен отказался доверять кому-либо другому вести машину. Роуз с Финном заняли гостиную, а Бен, вертя на пальце ключи, вошел в спальню, где я сидела и хандрила. В красной клетчатой рубашке он был похож на долбаного реднека. Я смерила его взглядом, привстав и снова садясь.

— Что?! — раздраженно воскликнул он. — Я помню о тебе не больше, чем ты обо мне! Не надо смотреть на меня так, будто это была моя затея!

— Я больше не хорошая девочка? — ухмыльнулась я в ответ.

Он почесал в затылке и забрался на кровать, обиженно пофыркивая.

— Ты вела себя как сука весь день — и все из-за того, что я не мог, мать твою, помнить. Нечего превращать меня в мальчика для битья!

Я расхохоталась:

— Да неужели! После всего дерьма, что ты _со мной_ сотворил?!

Бен закатил глаза и повернулся на бок, спиной ко мне. Я сердито надула щеки и взялась за него руками — он перевернулся на живот, чтобы даже случайно не встретиться со мной взглядом. Я забралась ему на спину и потянула за волосы, в ответ Бен с глухим рычанием подмял меня под себя.

— Отвали! — заупрямилась я.

— Прекрати вести себя как сука, и я слезу! — Он сжал мои руки, не позволив исцарапать ему живот. — Но если так хочешь, можешь мне подрочить, раз уж ты здесь.

— Бен, сам перестань был таким сволочным ублю…

Рев двигателя и хруст шин по гравию застали нас обоих врасплох. Мы замерли.

Но в следующую секунду Бен вскочил на ноги, хватая парализатор с тумбочки. Затем вышел в коридор с оружием на изготовке, и я разглядела Финна у наружной двери — он стоял, направив на нее пистолет. Сквозь обшивку доносились грубые голоса, гогот и жужжание активирующихся парализаторов.

Я выбралась из постели, нацепила шорты Бена и отыскала в тумбочке нож. В передней части фургона что-то загремело. Кажется, двери. Черт…

— Соло! — прогорланил знакомый голос. — Как поживает твой товар?

Роуз схватила меня и потащила назад. Я бросила взгляд на Бена — он стиснул зубы, оглядывая меня с ног до головы.

По Дэмерон вернулся! Как он вообще нашел нас?

Послышались громкие хлопки — нам прострелили шины. Роуз взвизгнула, и Финн выстрелил в нападавших через окно, а те сразу дали по фургону ответную очередь. Бен продолжал буравить меня глазами, словно принимал сложнейшее решение в жизни. Я просто смотрела на него, сжимая рукоятку ножа.

— А ну отойди, Мулан! — рявкнул Бен.

Роуз как ветром сдуло, и Бен подошел ко мне, убирая парализатор в кобуру. Я отступила на шаг, но он схватил меня за талию, одновременно сунув в рот средний палец. Я забилась, заколотила его рукой по груди.

— Что ты делаешь?! — возмутилась я. — Пусти!

Наружная дверь заскрежетала. У Бена дернулся кадык; забравшись рукой мне в шорты, он стиснул меня, не давая рыпаться. Я выпучила глаза, чувствуя, как его рука проникает все глубже, осторожно оглаживает влагалище и затем пробирается внутрь. Бен уткнулся мне в волосы и резким движением пальца прорвал девственную плеву.

Я вскрикнула от боли, вцепившись в его рубашку, но он не отпускал. Сделав осторожное круговое движение, он убедился, что все качественно оборвано, а мне осталось кусать губы и стараться не заплакать. Тело окаменело от неожиданного вторжения, мышцы спазматически стиснули палец — и Бен тихо застонал, сцеловывая слезы с моих щек. Он протолкнул палец дальше, и я спрятала лицо у него на груди.

— Блять… Блять, какая ты узкая… — Он покрывал мое лицо короткими поцелуями. — Прости, малышка. Теперь ты им не нужна.

Я понимающе кивнула и скривилась. Теперь я не стою кучи денег, ради которой стоит убиваться. И меня потрясло, что Бен пошел на этот шаг. Мало того, что он лишился долгожданной награды, теперь он не получит удовольствия порвать меня, когда мы займемся сексом.

— Бен, не поможешь?!

Финн скрючился под окном, лихорадочно перезаряжая парализатор. На нем даже не было майки, и я внезапно заметила, что Роуз без штанов. Так и подмывало отвесить язвительный комментарий, но время было явно неподходящим.

Бен аккуратно извлек палец и обсосал кровь, оглядев меня еще раз, прежде чем развернуться и уйти. Я вздрогнула, глядя, как он пинком распахивает наружную дверь и зовет По. Шум стих.

Я неподвижно ожидала развязки, сжимая нож, позади тряслась Роуз. Между ног пульсировала боль, я чувствовала, что кровь еще течет, но все-таки испытывала облегчение, что плева наконец-то прорвана. Этой проблемы нет. Все кончено. Больше не придется беспокоиться из-за боли или какого-нибудь урода, готового раскошелиться ради возможности ее порвать.

Бен сделал шаг назад, пропуская По в фургон — за ним, как и раньше, хвостиком следовала Конникс. Они были одеты одинаково, в уже знакомые мне пыльные джинсы и куртки, и оба при оружии. Конникс выдула пузырь жвачки, кинув на нас с Роуз оценивающий взгляд. На ее губах расцвела улыбка.

— Она давно не девственница, — пожал плечами Бен. — Ты зря испортил мне поездку. Я уже давно ее трахаю. — Он поднял брови, обратив глаза к Роуз. — Разве не так, Мулан? Разве я не трахаю Рей?

Роуз насупилась:

—  _Да_.

Финн кивнул, убирая оружие:

— Все верно. Слышал их прошлой ночью. Соло тот еще скорострел, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Бен кисло взглянул на него:

— Да, как и этот долбоеб. Вот почему мы такие хорошие _друзья_ , сошлись на общей почве. — Он указал на Роуз. — Азиатскую сучку трахает он. Сколько ни говорил ему, что Хакс отвалит кучу бабла, мы оба в итоге предпочли иметь на руках киску. Ты же не собираешься затевать херню из-за попользованных сучек?

По вздернул бровь и переглянулся с Конникс. Эта мразь все не спускала с меня глаз, но я бы без колебаний вогнала нож ей в горло, только попробуй она снова сунуть руку мне в штаны.

— Не возражаешь, если я проверю? — осведомился По, пряча парализатор в кобуру.

— Пусть это сделает Конникс, — отрывисто потребовал Бен.

По улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Нет… — Он демонстративно облизал средний палец, чтобы тот заблестел от слюны. — Проверить хочу я.

Все смотрели на меня. Я нахмурилась, решив, что ни за что не позволю По делать это со мной! Лучше пусть продадут!

— И потом ты уйдешь? — осведомился Бен.

— Да. Твой спермоприемник мне без надобности.

Бен пошевелил губами и приглашающе мотнул головой в мою сторону. Я мрачно начала отступать назад. Нет, больше никогда… Я никому не позволю ко мне прикасаться!

Но я была во власти мужчин, как всегда. Бен действовал стремительно и хладнокровно: стиснув мою руку с зажатым в ней ножом, резко повернул — и мне пришлось разжать пальцы. Лезвие со звоном ударилось об пол, и Бен не реагировал на мои вопли, заводя руки мне за спину. Он встал сзади, вынудив меня любоваться самодовольной ухмылкой По.

Роуз дрожащими руками подняла нож, но Финн сразу увлек ее в комнату, подальше от разворачивающихся событий. Конникс, привалившись к стене, наблюдала за представлением.

Снаружи доносились мужские голоса, поэтому я знала: если сопротивляться и кричать, то будет хуже. И прикусила язык, чтобы не шуметь. По выпятил губу, напоследок лизнув свой палец.

— Всего лишь маленькая проверочка, ангелочек, — промурлыкал он, расстегнул шорты спереди и улыбнулся мне, просовывая под них руку. — Маленькая быстрая проверочка.

— Порезче! — рявкнул Бен, сдавив мои запястья.

По саркастически возвел глаза к потолку, и я напряглась, ощутив, как мокрый палец коснулся складок влагалища. Внутри до сих пор ныло, и мне с трудом удалось не поморщиться, пока он неспешно вставлял в меня палец. Я поджала пальцы на ногах, когда он небрежно задел клитор.

Тяжело проглотив ком в горле, я попробовала сделать вид, что мне все равно. По размеренно пыхтел мне в ухо, шевеля пальцем туда-сюда. Ранку жгло, и я всхлипнула, дернувшись в хватке Бена. А потом резко сжалась, вызвав у По судорожный вздох.

— Охуеть, до чего в ней туго! — засмеялся он, вдавив палец глубже. Щекочущие позывы удовольствия затеплились во мне — от размеренных поглаживаний клитора. — Сколько раз ты ее трахал?

Бен стиснул меня крепче.

— Достаточно. А теперь катись ко всем чертям.

Обстановка накалилась. Конникс отлипла от стены и, очутившись возле меня, невозмутимо приставила дуло пистолета к моему виску, а По потерялся об меня, чмокнув в щеку.

— А я считаю, По еще не закончил, — протянула Конникс.

Вскрикнув, я брыкнулась, но По шикнул на меня и продолжил. Его дыхание снова обдало теплом мое ухо — я слышала, как Бен рычит, обещая убить их обоих при первой же возможности. Я всхлипнула, еле сдерживая слезы.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошелестел По. — Все хорошо. Если кончишь для меня, я починю шины фургона. Тебе ведь не хочется застрять в этой глуши, а?

Его пальцы орудовали в моем безвольном теле, медленно подводя меня к черте. Я мотала головой. Чем сильнее он давил внутри, тем больше мое тело сжимало его, пока это не превратилось во что-то невыносимо болезненное. По слегка потер клитор и замер, стоило мне слабо вильнуть бедрами от стимуляции. Я потянула Бена за майку, мечтая лишь об одном — чтобы все кончилось. Но деваться было некуда.

Не глядя на По, я стиснула зубы, кончая. Он потянулся ко мне, чтобы поцеловать в шею, но я упорно подавляла ритмичную пульсацию внутри, чувствуя, как Конникс возит дулом по моему виску… пока все не кончилось так же внезапно, как началось.

По вытащил руку из шорт и облизал пальцы, насмешливо глядя за нас с Беном. Колени подгибались, я заплакала, и Бен подхватил меня, унося прочь, на кровать в спальне. Но я по-прежнему ощущала внутри чужие движения, словно они навсегда впечатались в мое тело.

— У меня палец онемел, — ухмыльнулся По своей Конникс. — Скажи, пусть починят колеса. Отправляемся, как только закончат.

Кивнув, она с довольной улыбкой покинула фургон, подмигнув по пути Роуз. Финн предостерегающе поднял парализатор.

Перебравшись на живот, я зарыдала в подушку, и Бен укрыл меня одеялом. Он отстранился, но я видела, как По лыбится на меня, осчастливленный тем, что сделал. Темные глаза Бена были холодны и бездушны. Только челюсть чуть дернулась.

— Как ты в нее запихнул член? — спросил По, толкнув его локтем в бок. — Она орала, наверное?

Бен закрыл глаза:

— Нет.

— Хех, — По почесал в затылке и пожал плечами. — Ну, ты в курсе, как дела делаются. Просто хотелось взять ее на тест-драйв.

— Конечно, — Бен щелкнул предохранителем парализатора с ничего не выражающим лицом. — Я знаю, как делаются дела.

Не сводя с меня глаз, он выстрелил По прямо в лоб. Мой обидчик успел моргнуть — тонкая ярко-красная струйка потекла по его лицу. И тут же грохнулся на пол с глухим стуком, а я подскочила в шоке. Господи… Господи!

Бен, отвернувшись, перешагнул через труп.

— Я вернусь. Вгоню пулю в самодовольное ебало Конникс и разберусь с остальными. — Он замер в дверях, оглянулся — похоже, наступив на пальцы По. Раздался громкий хруст. — Сучий потрох.

И ушел. Я заползла под одеяло, дрожа всем телом. Я самой себе была противна.


	11. Honeymoon

Слова Бена не разошлись с делом: он убил всех подельников По. 

Я лежала в постели, не издавая ни звука, внизу живота саднило, с улицы слышались стрельба и крики. Финн тоже был там, а когда все закончилось, Роуз вышла из трейлера. Я осталась одна.

Я глядела на мертвое тело По на полу и надеялась, что мерзавец жарится в аду вместе с остальными. Мужчины ничем не отличаются от зверей. Мне глубоко плевать, что им промыли мозги, как Бену — они _чудовища_ , и я ненавижу их всех. Не желаю, чтобы кто-нибудь из них вообще ко мне прикасался!

Спустя недолгое время двери открылись. Вернулся Бен, весь в пятнах крови, и, сняв с бедра кобуру, небрежно бросил ее на пол. Он смотрел на меня и молча приближался. Перевернувшись на спину, я оскалилась:

— Убирайся!

Он вытер окровавленную руку о штаны и залез на кровать. Я зашипела, пытаясь достать его ногой, лягнуть в пах, но он перехватил меня за лодыжки и придавил к матрасу всем своим весом. Я заорала и забилась, как сумасшедшая.

— Я убил их всех ради тебя, — обдав меня жарким дыханием, прошептал он. — Проделал им дыры промеж глаз. — Он преодолел мое яростное сопротивление и выдохнул: — И, если память после недавних происшествий меня не подводит, ты — моя жена, Рей, а значит, действительно принадлежишь _мне_.

— Я никому не принадлежу! — выпалила я, не унимаясь.

Кровать нещадно скрипела, Бен пытался справиться со мной. Он опустил лицо на подушку и просунул руку в мои широкие шорты, чтобы погладить лобок. Я вцепилась в эту руку, силясь помешать ему, но его пальцы задержались на клиторе, заставляя меня бороться и с ним, и с приятным покалыванием, которое растеклось по телу.

Вдруг средний палец скользнул ниже и проник в меня. Бен прошипел что-то сквозь зубы, притормаживая и немного отступая, но потом погрузился в меня до костяшек — в несколько ритмичных толчков. Внутренние стенки заныли утихнувшей было болью, я попыталась оттолкнуть его, брыкнуться… Потому что мне было больно! Больно, как с По!

Бен прижался губами к моей щеке:

— Расслабься, детка. Я хорошо обращаюсь со своими вещами.

У меня больше не было плевы — не осталось того, чем торговаться. Роуз с Финном куда-то исчезли, и меня одолевали сомнения: оставил ли Бен их в живых. Он снова толкнулся рукой, поглаживая клитор большим пальцем, но теперь совершенно не замечая моих потуг отбиться — видимо, уж совсем жалких. Я бездумно всхлипнула.

— Здесь только мы. — Его поцелуи стали нежнее, язык ласкающе погладил кожу. — Роуз с Финном отбыли в Сопротивление без тебя. Можешь стонать до упаду, мы одни.

— Ты обещал отвезти меня туда! — огрызнулась я.

Бен откинулся назад и стащил с себя рубашку. И улыбнулся, расстегивая ремень и не сводя с меня глаз.

— Ну, ты не уточняла, когда именно я должен это сделать, женушка.

Я ударила его по лицу. Он ухмыльнулся, швырнув рубашку на пол. Я осталась в компании с ним и с трупом — именно так пройдет мой первый раз. Сделка есть сделка, но не было никаких гарантий, что он выполнит свою часть уговора.

— Ты должен привести меня к Лее! — Я испугалась, увидев член Бена. — Я не буду это делать! Прекрати!

— Что ж, тут нет никого, кто мне помешает. — Он стянул штаны вместе с трусами и погладил свое немалое достоинство, нависнув надо мной. — Итак, мы можем пойти легким путем — или трудным, — но фургон не поедет, пока я не отремонтирую шины, а я не отремонтирую их, пока не трахну тебя.

Я с трудом сглотнула:

— Я сама их отремонтирую. Починю шины.

Бен на секунду замер, а потом разразился хохотом. Я мрачно уставилась на него, сжимая губы, но он со смехом слез с постели. Ну хоть за это спасибо, боже…

— Идет, — неожиданно согласился он, подтягивая штаны. — Иди, меняй шины. Я смою кровь Конникс и выкину труп По.

Я выбралась из кровати и поправила шорты. Бен шлепнул меня по заднице, когда я проходила мимо, заставив подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Он подмигнул, а я показала ему средний палец.

На улице было тепло и сухо. Вокруг оказалась пустошь: поблизости не было ничего, лишь вдалеке высились красноватые горы, а так — повсюду, насколько хватало глаз, расстилалась равнина. Я сделала несколько осторожных шагов по ступенькам и увидела груду мертвых тел возле второго фургона — серого, побольше, чем у Бена, и вроде бы поновее.

Горячие камешки больно врезались в голые ступни. Конникс лежала сверху — рукоятка ножа торчала из ее лба. На пир уже слетались стервятники, перекаркиваясь и выдирая куски мертвой плоти. Я оглянулась на наш трейлер и содрогнулась. Бен способен на ужасные вещи.

Еще один след колес уходил в пустыню. Меня охватила злость: Финн с Роуз бросили меня, оставив в руках у Бена! Наверняка поспешили к Лее, чтобы все ей рассказать, но вообще-то могли и меня взять с собой!

Я обнаружила четыре запасных шины, прислоненных друг к другу у багажного отсека. На пыльной земле темнели пятна крови, что значило — кто-то собирался их менять. Рядом я нашла нужные инструменты и приступила к ремонту под палящим полуденным солнцем. Где мы очутились? В Юте?..

Бен вышел наружу, когда я занялась вторым колесом. Это отнимало много сил, и было чертовски жарко. Я кинула на него взгляд исподлобья, и он улыбнулся, приподняв брови. Его волосы были убраны в пучок, в руке в стакане плескался виски. Бен успел обуться в ботинки на толстой подошве, ему было удобно.

— Что?.. — сплюнула я.

— Я все понимаю, — он прищурился, разглядывая стервятника, клюющего распахнутые глаза Конникс. — Разве природа не прекрасна?

Я промолчала. Бен постоял и приступил к делу, скинув тело По в кучу мертвецов, а потом ушел в другой фургон. Он ходил туда-сюда, дав мне возможность сосредоточиться на работе. Мышцы трясло от напряжения, я бодалась с третьим колесом, уже не думая о четвертом, вся взмокшая, в грязи и масле.

Когда с работой было покончено, наступила ночь. Я свалилась на землю, слишком измученная, чтобы двигать ногами, и приоткрыла глаза, услышав, что подошел Бен. Кончик его сигареты светился в темноте красным.

— Молодец, Рей, — присвистнул он. — Не думал, что ты справишься. — Он наклонил голову, дразняще ухмыляясь. — Похоже, ты устала.

Я еле пошевелила головой. Бен кивнул и затянулся. Сунул окурок за ухо и сгреб меня в охапку, как мешок картошки.

Но мы пошли не в наш фургон. Бен понес меня мимо мертвых тел к новому. Будь у меня силы, я бы заплакала.

Бен прошагал в заднюю часть пустого трейлера — туда, где располагался душ. Поставив меня на пол, он включил воду, хотя я безвольно повисла на его руках — оставаться в сознании удавалось с трудом. Я безмерно устала… Он намеренно позволил мне заняться ремонтом. Он хотел, чтобы я вымоталась!

— Хочешь пить? — поинтересовался Бен. — Может, проголодалась?

— Сукин ты сын!.. — прохрипела я, изо всех оставшихся сил пытаясь вырваться, пока он стаскивал с меня одежду.

Бен засмеялся и без проблем толкнул меня под душ. Тут оказалось лучше, чем в старом фургоне: вода лилась водопадом и не была такой жесткой. Я не удержалась и привалилась к груди Бена, когда он влез в кабинку.

— Сама предложила, — промурлыкал Бен. — Кто я, чтобы тебя останавливать?

Завеса воды вокруг нас скрыла мои слезы, катившиеся по щекам. Я чуть не заснула, пока он мыл меня, придерживая рукой за талию, чтобы я не упала. Вода унесла грязь и горести сегодняшнего дня.

Бен провел мочалкой между моих бедер, нежно поглаживая промежность, и поцеловал меня в висок. Я всхлипнула, цепляясь за его бедра, чувствуя, как он трется о меня _этим_ , и невольно пошевелилась в ответ. Бен ничего не сказал, целуя меня, пока я не вздрогнула от оргазма, сдавленно взвыв в его мокрую грудь.

— Хорошая девочка. — Он убрал волосы с моего лица и сжал щеку, глядя, как я перевожу дыхание. — Загрузил тебя работой, пока переезжал сюда, и смотри-ка, ты уже не такая стерва.

Вытащив меня из душа, Бен вытерся сам и обтер полотенцем меня, а затем согнул над раковиной-столешницей и сжал за шею. Член притиснулся к моей промежности, заставляя меня вздрагивать от страха.

— Не волнуйся, — пробормотал Бен, уткнувшись мне в волосы. — Просто составляю список мест, куда буду тебя трахать.

Он рывком поднял меня, и я вскрикнула. Бен поволок меня по короткому коридору в спальню — та была гораздо больше, чем в нашем трейлере, и чище. На полу валялись расстегнутые цепи: очевидно, По тоже любил держать у себя женщин — я заметила початую бутылку смазки на тумбочке. Сердце испуганно забилось.

Бен уложил меня под голубое одеяло. У меня дрожали руки, простыни царапали кожу — в тех местах, где она обгорела на солнце.

Бен протянул мне стакан воды. Я так тряслась, что не могла удержать его, поэтому Бен помог мне — с улыбкой. Я залпом выпила все до дна и судорожно задышала, пока Бен заползал ко мне в постель. Он поставил пустой стакан на тумбочку и забрался на меня. Простыни шуршали от нашей возни.

Мне оставалось лишь наблюдать, как он открывает смазку и лезет под одеяло. Между ног вдруг стало холодно и липко.

— Бен, — прошептала я. — Я не готова.

Он обмазал щель и немного погрузил палец внутрь. Я нервно заерзала, боясь новой боли.

— Никто никогда не бывает готов, — Бен отшвырнул бутылку и схватил меня за бедро липкой рукой. — Просто расслабься, Рей. Если кто-то тебя заберет, не хочу, чтобы твой первый раз превратился в лютое дерьмо.

Он приподнял мои бедра, и я ощутила член, скользивший по щели. Но я так вымоталась, что не могла ни сопротивляться, ни кричать. Отчасти он был прав. Я попробовала кошмар на вкус, когда По пропихнул в меня пальцы и довел мое тело до оргазма. Я вцепилась в плечи Бена и стиснула зубы, когда он начал медленно, с осторожностью проникать в меня.

Он наблюдал, как мое лицо кривится от боли.

— Я вылил полбутылки смазки, драмаквин. — Его брови взлетели, когда он скользнул глубже. — Все еще охрененно узкая!.. Боже…

— Пошел ты! — прошипела я, впиваясь ногтями в его спину. — Ублюдок!

Он засмеялся и, вытерев руки о простыни, оперся на предплечье, чтобы удобно сжать мою грудь, практически полностью накрыв ее ладонью. Я взвизгнула и вытянулась на постели, стараясь приспособиться к постепенно нарастающему темпу толчков.

— Давненько не доводилось трахать бабу без резинки, — простонал Бен, перекатывая мой сосок между пальцами. — Господи, как хорошо!.. Ты чертовски хороша!

— Слишком большой, — я с трудом выдавливала слова, из глаз брызнули слезы, — слишком большой… Хватит!

Бен перехватил меня за щеку и поцеловал в губы.

—  _Расслабься_ , малышка. Расслабься.

Он не останавливался. Я подтянула колени выше, и он прижался к моему лбу своим лбом, что-то нашептывая между хрипами — пока не оказался во мне целиком. Еще с минуту мы просто дышали в полной тишине, потом Бен повел бедрами, словно на пробу.

— Вот моя умница, — он снова приник к моим губам, но на этот раз поцелуй был дольше и глубже. Бен застонал мне в рот: — Все в порядке… все хорошо.

Через несколько минут боль утихла, и я подалась навстречу его бедрам. Проглотив комок в горле, я пробовала понять, как мне нравится больше, и Бен позволял мне, двигаясь медленно и размеренно. Поцеловав меня в шею, он ускорил темп, пока я царапала ему спину.

Все-таки смазка помогала. Я обхватила Бена ногами за талию и со стоном замерла, чувствуя, как его сильные мышцы перекатываются под моими ладонями. Наконец я испытала облегчение. Бен жарко пыхтел мне в шею, поворачивая мою голову, открывая уязвимое горло. Его зубы провели по коже, он прикусил ее, и я ощутила, как член запульсировал внутри.

— Твою мать, я сейчас кончу! — прохрипел Бен. — Пиздец, какая ты узкая. — Он дернул меня за волосы, впившись в меня взглядом. — Ты этого хочешь?

— Да, — выдохнула я, обняв его бедрами так, как мне нравилось, и заглянула в темные глаза, неудержимо кусая губы.

Бен зарычал:

— Господи, Рей… не смотри на меня так. — Он потерся о мою шею и промычал сквозь зубы: — Блять… блять… ты тоже?.. Чувствуешь это?..

— М-м-м, — я притянула его к себе, пробегая пальцами по вспотевшей коже. — Я… мне кажется…

— Умница. Сделай это на моем члене. — Он хлопнул ладонью по спинке кровати и внезапно остановился. — Боже, серьезно, я не могу…

Осознание, что он вот-вот кончит, подтолкнуло меня к краю. Обнимая Бена, я вонзила зубы ему в плечо, когда меня накрыло резким оргазмом — ноги судорожно сжались на его бедрах. Бен придержал меня за затылок и выругался мне в волосы, присоединяясь ко мне. Я застонала, мазнув губами по его влажной солоноватой коже, плоть трепетала, стискивая его член, и я чувствовала, как он изливается в меня. И это приносило странное, животное наслаждение.

Бен сделал еще несколько коротких неистовых толчков, пока член не перестал пульсировать. Тяжело выдохнув, мой тюремщик прижал меня к себе, дрожа так же сильно, как я. В фургоне наступила полнейшая тишина — не считая звуков нашего учащенного дыхания.

Я распласталась на постели, а Бен упал на спину, потянув меня за собой. Его широкая грудь вздымалась, он провел ладонью по лицу. Я свернулась у него под боком и нервно сглотнула. Ладно. Теперь мы занимались сексом. Доказательство этого стекало по моим бедрам. Внутри немножко побаливало.

Бен засмеялся:

— Это было чертовски здорово. — Он чмокнул меня в макушку и вздохнул уже свободнее: — Чертовски.

Кажется, настал подходящий момент для саркастического комментария, но я слишком устала. Тупо проворчав в ответ что-то неразборчивое, я провалилась в сон, положив голову на широкую грудь Бена.


	12. Deep-Six

_Инспектор прибыл на мой семнадцатый день рождения. Старый лысый коротышка, который принес айпад, чтобы снимать нас с Беном. Улыбчивый, пожал нам обоим руки, и Бен показал ему, где повесить пальто. Его звали Фрэнк._

_— С днем рождения! — поздравил он, заметив мой торт._

_Я все еще не до конца осознавала, что должно случиться, но нервничала так, что тряслись колени. Бен сторонился меня после случившегося на диване, так что я с улыбкой предложила Фрэнку кусок торта._

_А Бен все постукивал ногой._

_— С каких пор вы ведете запись?_

_— Не беспокойтесь, — утешил его Фрэнк и похлопал по айпаду. — Аппаратура предназначена только для судебных слушаний и прочих бюрократических процедур. Потом запись отправится в архив, — пожал плечами он, взглянув на часы. — Мне лишь нужно засвидетельствовать коитус и эякуляцию, поэтому чем быстрее вы…_

_У меня вспыхнули щеки._

_Бен потер подбородок и отвернулся. Он дрожал. Губы побелели так, что казалось, будто его вот-вот стошнит._

_— Я не могу это сделать, — пробормотал он. — Не могу._

_— Я профессионал, сэр. Как только дело будет сделано, я вас покину, и вы продолжите спокойно жить со своей женой._

_Бен резко развернулся и повысил голос:_

_— Она НЕ моя жена! — И провел рукой по волосам, вздрагивая, не глядя на меня. — Ей, мать вашу, семнадцать! Вы там совсем ебанулись?!_

_Фрэнк, явно смущенный, поерзал._

_— Ну, с юридической точки зрения, она ваша жена. Но если вы не можете ею пользоваться, то сможет кто-нибудь другой._

_Я вонзила ногти в ладонь — сильно, до крови. Темные глаза Бена остановились на мне, губы по-прежнему тряслись. Вот из-за чего он избегал меня. Тогда, после того, что случилось на диване, он заперся в ванной и плакал всю ночь. Я понять не могла, почему он так огорчился._

_Бен отвел взгляд и протянул руку._

_— Пошли, Рей. Давай покончим с этим._

— Мулан и ее дружок поехали за подмогой, чтоб ты знала.

Сон исчез, и я проснулась рядом с Беном на новой кровати в реквизированном фургоне. Наши ноги были переплетены под одеялом, моя голова лежала у него на груди. Он был со мной во сне и наяву, преследовал и днем и ночью.

Я сглотнула.

— Почему? Нас трое, а ты один.

— Они трусы. Я же говорил тебе, что Мулан — пизда, — пожал он плечами, позевывая. — Они перехватят нас по пути к базе Сопротивления, но я уже получил то, что хотел.

— Пошел ты.

Бен хохотнул и перекатился на меня.

— Хочешь еще? — Он впился губами в мое горло, рыча и покусывая кожу. — Все, что пожелаешь, _женушка_.

Я не должна была… но… Но.

Бен целовал мое тело, спускаясь к животу, а я стонала, выгибаясь под ним. Он закинул мои ноги себе на плечи и, довольно мурлыкая, скользил языком по складкам внизу, еще влажным после секса час назад. Я погладила рукой его волосы.

Бен быстро потерял терпение. Скоро он снова забрался на меня, шелестя простынями в темноте, и я почувствовала, как ко мне прижался его член.

— Получить то, что хотел, еще не означает, что я с тобой закончил, — пропел он и надавил, жарко выдыхая мне в шею, заставляя корчиться от потока незнакомых ощущений. — Я все еще беру то, что хочу.

— Чтоб тебя! — прошипела я.

Он укусил мое плечо, входя глубже. Саднившие с прошлого раза ранки как будто открылись заново, и я всадила ногти ему в спину. Бен со стоном толкнулся вперед — похоже, он в душе не только садист, но и мазохист. Псих.

— Почему? — шепнул он и ускорился, пытаясь заставить меня стонать, срывая дыхание. — А ты думала, все у нас кончится романтикой, Рей? Думала, мы влюбимся друг в друга и изменим этот гребаный мир? — Он потерся носом о мое лицо и укусил за шею, засасывая кожу. — Все еще воображаешь, будто ты в сказке?

Я промолчала. Но укусила его в ответ, вонзив зубы в плечо, не подарив ему удовольствия узнать о том, что он прав. Бен поворчал и выдохнул, какая я славненькая и узкая. Он и раньше не проявлял особой нежности, но сейчас казался злым, раззадоренным, словно бесился на самого себя. Он приподнял мои бедра и шлепнул по ягодице. За это я снова его укусила.

— Хватит, — проворчал он.

— Пошел ты.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Ну, я ж тебя не заставляю это делать, детка.

— Пошел ты, — повторила я.

Внезапно он перевернул меня на живот и резко вбился сзади. Ощущении были совсем другими, и я завизжала, на что он хлестнул меня по заднице. Теперь я не сомневалась, что он сумасшедший. Хорошо…

— Боже, какая ты чертовски тугая!.. — он схватил меня за бедро, не позволяя рыпаться. — Вся моя.

Удивительно, но я умудрилась кончить. Раньше я даже не мастурбировала особо. Бен содрогнулся следом за мной, разразившись новым потоком ругани.

Наконец, он замедлился, неторопливо покачиваясь от каждой пульсации члена, стискивая мои бедра. И застонал. Какое счастье, что мне поставили имплант. Меньше всего на свете я хотела залететь от Бена.

Мы сходили в душ, Бен вернулся за руль, а я задремала в гостиной.

_— Просто подожди меня здесь, малышка. Хорошо?_

_Было темно. Бен, все еще вымазанный в крови, рыл могилу для инспектора. Труп Фрэнка лежал передо мной._

_Я старалась не заплакать._

_— Почему ты просто не сделал это?_

_Земля была сырой и мягкой после недавних дождей, поэтому копать получалось быстро. Бен сказал, что звонил Фрэнку, когда тот выехал к нам, и поменял координаты в последний момент, так что никто не знает, где я. И никто не узнает. Теперь._

_Бен взглянул на меня. Он выкопал яму глубиной фута в два. А надо было хотя бы шесть._

_— Ты слишком молода, — сказал он. Его рука дрожала, когда он погладил меня по щеке. — Я… я не собираюсь лишать тебя девственности на камеру, чтобы какие-то грязные извращенцы смотрели на это. Я не могу, — покачал он головой, широко раскрыв темные глаза, и снова взялся за лопату._

_— Не могу. Не могу. Не могу._


	13. Us

Бен оказался прав — Сопротивление обнаружило нас всего через несколько часов после его предсказания, прямо у подножия горы.

Фургон переехал растянутую поперек дороги цепь с шипами, и шины лопнули. Бен обреченно застонал, а потом засмеялся. Я же в это время сидела на постели в его футболке и немало встревожилась, когда машина остановилась. Бен с усмешкой заглянул ко мне.

— Они здесь, — объявил он и бросил мне первые попавшиеся шорты. — Надо бы выглядеть прилично, раз явилась мамочка.

Бен едва успел сунуть парализатор в сейф под кроватью, а я — натянуть шорты, как наружная дверь с шумом распахнулась.

Он без слов потянулся ко мне через кровать, сжал мое лицо и страстно поцеловал. Я ухватилась за его рубашку, притягивая к себе, и почему-то ощутила в груди странную глухую тоску.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — неожиданно для себя самой прошептала я.

Но он с печальной улыбкой поднялся:

— Я говорил тебе, Рей, мы не в сказке.

В спальню ворвались двое: женщины в черной армейской форме — в воздух взвились разряды электродов, и Бен повалился на пол под шипение электричества. Вскрикнув, я протянула к нему руки, ужаснувшись зрелищем, но незнакомая крупная женщина стащила меня за талию с кровати. Я сопротивлялась и кричала, но она все равно выволокла меня на улицу.

Снаружи занимался туманный рассвет. Я вырвалась из рук незнакомки и упала на мокрую от росы траву — вокруг собралась толпа. Испуганно дыша, я уселась на земле, озираясь по сторонам.

 _Лея_. Она стояла передо мной, одетая по-военному, как и прочие, поседевшие волосы были заплетены в косы и спадали до лопаток. Она улыбнулась мне, и мы обнялись со слезами на глазах, я даже моргнуть не успела. На несколько мгновений я совершенно позабыла о Бене.

— Рей, дорогая, — вздохнула Лея, крепко прижимая меня к себе. — Я так беспокоилась.

Неприятный скрежет нарушил наше счастливое воссоединение.

Женщина габаритами поскромнее той, что удерживала меня, вытащила Бена из трейлера и швырнула на землю — он грохнулся на спину и расхохотался. Она пнула его под ребра, но он продолжал исступленно ржать. Похлопав меня по спине, Лея сделала шаг вперед, глядя на сына.

— Тебе действительно позарез требовалось рвать мои чертовы шины? — простонал он. — Бедняжка Рей их только что поменяла. Правда, не на том фургоне, — хмыкнул он, не отрывая взгляда от Леи. И снова ухмыльнулся. — Ну, привет, мамуль. Приятно с тобой повидаться.

Она бесстрастно, без улыбки смотрела на него.

— Бен. Фазма — перебежчик из Первого ордена, и ей известно, что над твоим разумом хорошо поработали. Мы обратим этот процесс вспять, когда вернемся в лагерь.

Бен замотал головой. Он умудрился сесть, и все шесть женщин направили на него оружие. Я нервно наблюдала за разворачивающейся сценой.

— Нет, — сплюнул он кровь на траву. — Я на это не пойду.

— У тебя нет выбора, — ответила Лея.

— Выбор есть всегда, и я предпочитаю оставить мозги при себе, а не поджарить в бессмысленной попытке излечить. — Он перевел взгляд на меня и поднял брови: — Рей тоже могла со мной не трахаться, но все-таки это сделала. — Он поднял два пальца, развел их и ухмыльнулся. — Дважды.

Кто-то перезарядил парализатор и активировал его. Бен содрогнулся и скорчился — я заметила, кто стрелял. Роуз… Она была вне себя — помнила, что он сделал с ней.

Лея вздохнула:

— Фазма, будь добра, надень на него наручники и погрузи в машину.

Они приехали на нескольких транспортниках, которые охраняли вооруженные женщины. Лея подвела меня к одному из них, и мы вместе устроились на заднем сиденье.

Я стиснула руки.

— …Мне вы тоже промыли мозги?

— Да, дорогая. Мне пришлось. Так было проще, чем позволить тебе помнить Бена и то, как грубо он разрушил мои планы. — Лея протянула мне ролл и взяла один себе. — Если бы он сделал то, что _должен был_ , и отпустил инспектора восвояси, мы сейчас бы здесь не сидели.

Она помолчала.

— Но он всегда был трусом, поэтому сбежал и попался Первому ордену. Полагаю, их грубые методы промывания мозгов превратили его в _это_. То же самое они сотворили с По Дэмероном, — улыбнулась она, но одними губами. — Бедный мальчик. Он был мне как сын.

По Дэмерон… Я вздрогнула от упоминания его имени. Наверное, не стоит рассказывать Лее, каким ублюдком он стал… Нет, не буду этого делать.

Вскоре я поняла, что мы находились совсем неподалеку от базы Сопротивления. Лагерь был устроен на склоне горы — настоящая крепость, которую вряд ли кто-нибудь в здравом уме решился бы штурмовать. По пути Лея рассказывала, что я смогу учиться, как остальные женщины в лагере, и сокрушалась, что мне пришлось потерять девственность с Беном.

Когда мы оказались внутри, я огляделась и увидела на удивление много женщин — и никаких мужчин. Не знаю, откуда они все взялись… Наверное, Лея тоже спасла их, как спасла меня?

Она привела меня к большому дому из серого камня. Бена больше не было рядом, и я осталась наедине с его матерью. Но меня не покидала тревога. И я надеялась, что с Беном все в порядке.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли спокойно, меня не трогали, давая «оправиться». Я проводила время, читая и слоняясь по лагерю, особо не зная, чем заняться. И пыталась отыскать Бена. Без него мне было не по себе.

Наш фургон я обнаружила в гаражах и решилась заглянуть в него. Меня охватили смешанные чувства, но стоило зайти в спальню, как смятение усилилось. Я коснулась матраса и проглотила подступивший к горлу комок. Что не так? Почему я не в состоянии чувствовать себя как дома?

Сейф Бена под кроватью остался нетронутым. Осмотревшись и убедившись, что за мной не следят, я попробовала набрать код, наугад — мой день рождения. И невольно заулыбалась, когда он подошел.

Я спрятала оружие за пазуху. На всякий случай.

Лея клялась, что с Беном все будет прекрасно. Обратная промывка воспоминаний займет пару недель, а потом он будет совершенно здоров, после чего займутся мной… Но мне очень хотелось повидаться с ним, хотя бы пару минут, несмотря на слова Леи о том, что это плохая идея.

Но я придумала, как это сделать.

Однажды за обедом, подсев к Роуз, я пожаловалась, что мне так и не удалось заставить Бена извиниться, и, недолго поколебавшись, она сообщила по секрету, где его держат.

— Он в одиночке, — нахмурилась Роуз, попивая чай. — Поверь, тебе сразу полегчает, когда увидишь, что с ним происходит.

Но я не была в этом так уж уверена.

Итак, я подошла к невысокому зданию на окраине лагеря. Набрав полученный от Роуз код, я тихо скользнула за массивную дверь.

В коридоре было темно. Освещение включалось автоматически, пока я шагала вперед и, наконец, вышла в широкий холл. Здесь находилась вторая стальная дверь, для которой требовался отдельный код. Над головой вспыхнул свет, и вот тут, в центре мрачного помещения, я увидела _его_.

Бен лежал на койке под тонкой простыней, его тело трясло крупной дрожью. Черные волосы свисали на лицо сальными сосульками, губы покрывала короста. Рядом с койкой стояли две собачьи маски — одна с мутной водой, другая с невзрачной кашей. В углу находился стульчак.

Я ошеломленно разглядывала его.

— Бен? — шепотом позвала я.

Он приоткрыл один глаз, но смотрел сквозь меня. Прохрипел что-то и снова опустил ресницы.

— Что?

Я в ужасе огляделась:

— Что… что это за место?..

— Тюрьма, я тут, пока мне не выскоблят мозги, — Бен пошевелился, и я заметила ярко-красные пятна на его предплечьях и бледной спине. — Если, конечно, успеют до того, как я сойду с ума.

— Но… Лея не стала бы…

—  _Лее_ это безразлично. Война всех заставила отбросить сострадание, Рей. Лея хочет вернуть своего ребенка, чтобы он стал еще одной полезной для нее пешкой. Прямо сейчас я на это не гожусь, так что она делает то, что должна. — Он вдруг закашлялся и вздрогнул. — С тобой она сделает то же самое.

— Рей?..

Бен снова кашлянул, и я обернулась — в дверях стояла Лея. На ее лице играла легкая улыбка — настороженная, это я видела отчетливо.

Я обвела рукой камеру:

— Что… что это такое?

— Рей, дорогая. Пойдем домой. Бен очень болен, — она протянула руку. — Идем.

Я отступила на шаг, к Бену, слыша его прерывистое дыхание.

— Он — ваш сын, — произнесла я дрожащим голосом. — Как вы позволяете так с ним обращаться?

— Это не мой сын. _Это_ искажение, а я пытаюсь вернуть того, кого мы знали и любили. С ним все будет хорошо, Рей.

— А я? — взглянула я ей в глаза. По спине у меня побежали покалывающие мурашки. — Я вам больше не дочь?

Лея помедлила с ответом, но потом улыбнулась и снова протянула руку. Меня замутило. Я смотрела на нее, внезапно осознав: то же самое ждет и меня, пока я не «вернусь» — вот что она намерена сделать!

Родной дом дал трещину, перестал быть надежным. Зло этого мира отравило все, что я любила, включая мою приемную мать.

Дрожа, я медленно потянулась к парализатору, но Бен выхватил его первым. Он оттолкнул меня и направил оружие прямо в лицо матери. Он тоже дрожал. Разряды, готовые вырваться, тихо пощелкивали.

— Бен, — Лея закатила глаза.

— Я ухожу, — прохрипел он. — И только попробуй еще раз меня выследить.

—  _Бен_ … ты мой сын. Ну конечно же, я буду искать тебя.

Он соскользнул с койки в одной майке и трениках, дернув меня за плечо, притянул к груди. Прижав к себе, зафиксировал на месте и приставил дуло парализатора к моему виску.

— Тогда я убью ее, — рявкнул Бен.

Мое сердце гулко заколотилось. Я чувствовала его дыхание возле уха, и на миг меня охватила паника: не приняла ли я неверное решение, явившись сюда. Но я успокоилась, услышав едва различимый шепот: «Предохранитель».

— Ты совершаешь огромную ошибку! — прошипела Лея.

— Я так не думаю. — Бен наклонился, подхватил с пола рубашку и толкнул меня вперед. — Думаю, любая участь лучше, чем ожидание того, как ты поджаришь мой гребаный мозг.

Бочком мы протиснулись мимо Леи и выскочили в коридор к выходу. Бен натянул рубашку и распахнул дверь, пропуская меня первой.

Он потер лицо:

— Где фургон?

— В сарае… в сарае! Они починили шины.

— Хорошо. Тупые пизды хоть на что-то сгодились. — Бен ткнул меня в спину парализатором. — Я знал, что ты придешь за мной. Не такое уж светлое местечко, а?

— …Нет.

— Хм. Не волнуйся, детка. Теперь только ты и я.

Я покраснела:

— Пошел к черту.

— Узнаю свою девочку.

Мы побежали закоулками, старательно держась в тени, к гаражу. Фургон охраняли несколько женщин, но Бен оглушил их парализатором, и мы без проблем забрались в машину.

Как только я оказалась в знакомой гостиной, мне полегчало. Упав на диван, я слышала, как Бен, по-прежнему кашляя, заводит двигатель.

Машина рванулась вперед, и мы поехали навстречу судьбе, в неизвестность. Я закрыла глаза и неведомым образом ухитрилась заснуть.

***

— Хей, детка. Просыпайся.

Я лежала не на диване, а в кровати Бена, растянувшись под одеялом в шортах и в футболке с его плеча. С волос Бена, мокрых после душа, капала вода. Он отвернулся и закашлялся в локоть, пока я, зевая, садилась в постели.

Поморщившись, он потер грудь.

— Черт, кажется, все-таки воспаление легких. Иди за мной.

Я выбралась из кровати и двинулась за Беном в переднюю часть фургона, с тревогой наблюдая за ним. Надеюсь, у него обычная простуда. В фургоне были антибиотики. Пара дней уйдет на поправку, и он выздоровеет… Но что, если Лея уже пустилась по нашему следу?

Бен спрятал парализатор в кобуру на поясе и вывел меня наружу, в утреннюю прохладу. Я вздрагивала, зябко сложив руки на груди; мы обогнули фургон.

Перед нами открылось бесподобное зрелище: колоссальный каньон, который прорезала ревущая река, спадавшая вниз со скалы огромным водопадом. Я разинула рот, окидывая взглядом высокий сосновый лес вокруг, местами обугленный от пожаров, и потрясающие цвета. Ничего, сравнимого с этой красотой, я не видела никогда. Как будто я смотрела на ожившую открытку.

Бен прокашлялся:

— Это место называется Гранд-Каньон Йеллоустоуна. До Аризоны и настоящего Большого Каньона еще далеко, но я подумал, что тебе захочется сделать здесь привал. — Он указал на растрескавшуюся дорогу, где мы припарковались. — Тут есть на что посмотреть: гейзер Старый Служака, кальдера. И все кишит проклятыми бизонами.

Как зачарованная, я смотрела на это чудо.

— Это… непередаваемо.

— Да, все так. А сколько такого еще по стране. Я подумал, неплохо бы увидеть разные места, раз уж полжизни и так прошло в бегах.

Мы долго смотрели друг на друга, и в конце концов я расплакалась. Я прыгнула в его объятия, толком не осознавая, почему так расчувствовалась. Бледные щеки Бена порозовели, он засопел и забормотал что-то неловкое, поглаживая меня по затылку и по спине.

— Будет, — пробормотал он, — расслабься. Это всего лишь каньон. Их полно. — Он поцеловал меня в макушку. — Что, собираешься плакать каждый раз?

— Наверное. — Я спрятала лицо у него на груди — чуть повернувшись, чтобы любоваться каньоном. — И ты мне не помешаешь.

Бен фыркнул:

— Вот еще.

Мы застыли в молчании, чувствуя, как движемся к чему-то новому и неуместному, но каким-то образом единственно правильному _для нас_. Я потянулась к Бену, и он со вздохом прижался щекой к моим волосам. Многое в этом странном новом мире, в который я вернулась, было неправильным, многое — но не Бен.

Тишина царила вокруг нас, и мы тоже погрузились в безмолвие.


End file.
